


Заклинатели! Выйти из Сумрака!

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Ancient China, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Империя Хань.Здесь не действует Великий Договор, здесь Тёмные и Светлые Иные издревле сосуществуют в мире между собой и с обычными людьми.Это был настоящий парадиз, сказочное царство... пока к власти не пришёл Тёмный Орден Вэнь.___________________________________________Маленькие зарисовки из жизни Высшего Тёмного мага Вэй Ина, прозванного Старейшиной Илин, и его друга и возлюбленного Высшего Светлого мага Лань Ванцзи.





	1. Как завоёвывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей

Что ж, он готов был признать, что это, пожалуй, было не слишком умнó. Хотя, по его глубокому убеждению, всё равно стоило того.  
И вот, глядя на разъярённого Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Ин не мог удержаться от смеха — искреннего беззаботного смеха, такого, на который не решится ни один другой Иной, посмевший рассердить второго младшего господина Лань. Только он, Вэй Ин, не боялся последствий от такой проделки — и лишь его бесстрашие, возможно, мешало сейчас Лань Ванцзи покарать его.  
Итак, Лань Ванцзи отшвырнул книгу в сторону и метнулся в другой конец библиотеки, будто боясь приблизиться к непотребным картинкам более чем на десяток метров. А Вэй Ин тем временем уже едва не задыхался от смеха при виде утратившего свою обычную невозмутимость соученика.  
— Вэй Ин!!!  
«Ого! А он и кричать умеет!» — удивлённо подумал Вэй Ин и тут же откликнулся:  
— Я! Я здесь! — воскликнул он, выбросив руку вверх, будто отзываясь на вопрос учителя.  
Лань Ванцзи и этой шутки не оценил. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, он дёрнул из ножен меч. Однако Вэй Ин был начеку — сегодня и он был вооружён.  
Тем не менее драться Вэй Ин не хотел: меч был нужен ему для защиты, а не для нападения. Поэтому, увидев, как серьёзно настроен Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Ин поднял свободную руку открытой ладонью вперёд, дабы призвать Лань Ванцзи к разговору.  
— Достоинство, второй молодой господин Лань! Веди себя с достоинством! — напомнил он, цитируя одно из правил Ордена Гусу Лань. Он надеялся, что ему удастся воззвать к рассудительной части Лань Ванцзи, которая, верно, должна была быть чрезвычайно сильна, учитывая то, как мастерски Лань Ванцзи все эти годы соблюдает три с половиной тысячи правил. Но Сумрак, похоже, сегодня повернулся к Вэй Ину не лучшей своей стороной — глаза Лань Ванцзи вспыхнули холодным светом, а его аура, напротив, налилась красным пламенем ярости.  
— Да какой же из тебя Светлый?! — вскричал Лань Ванцзи и в гневе направил свой меч точно на Вэй Ина.  
Вэй Ин едва успел выхватить собственный меч и отразить им сгусток огня. Магическое пламя, посланное Лань Ванцзи, удачно срикошетило об Суйбянь и вылетело точно в окно, не причинив мебели и стенам никакого вреда.  
— Ну и какой же из меня Светлый? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Вэй Ин, предусмотрительно держа теперь меч наготове. И Бичень, и Суйбянь сияли ровным светом, как и положено активированным артефактам.  
— Бесстыжий! — в устах Лань Ванцзи это могло сойти за ужаснейшее оскорбление. И хотя Вэй Ин и сам готов был признать себя бесстыдником, отвращение, прозвучавшее в голосе Лань Ванцзи, когда он произнёс это обвинение, глубоко задело его.  
— А чего тут стыдиться? Разве только если ты не видел подобного раньше... молодой господин Лань, — язвительно парировал он, надеясь побольнее зацепить чересчур высокомерного заучку.  
— Ты!.. В Сумрак, живо! — спустя минуту напряжённого молчания потребовал Лань Ванцзи. Как Вэй Ин и предполагал, спорщик из Лань Ванцзи был никакой — противостоять острому на язык Вэй Ину он мог только с мечом в руке.  
— В Облачных Глубинах запрещено сражаться! — ехидно напомнил Вэй Ин, вновь процитировав правила. Правила он терпеть не мог, но ему, безусловно, приятно было подразнить с их помощью Лань Ванцзи, который мнил себя послушным и исполнительным адептом.  
Лань Ванцзи сцепил зубы с такой силой, что всё его лицо напряглось и, казалось, о выступившие от напряжения скулы можно будет порезаться. Вэй Ин почти видел, как кипит сейчас его мозг в поисках достойного ответа.  
Внезапно Лань Ванцзи взмахнул рукой, и порнографический трактат влетел в его ладонь.  
— Зачем это ты взял мою порнографию? — усмехнулся Вэй Ин, ещё не понимая, что именно задумал Лань Ванцзи. Впрочем, тот наверняка хотел показать книгу учителю Циженю и нажаловаться на Вэй Ина, чтоб того снова наказали... как будто наказание имело на него хоть какое-то воздействие. В общем, заранее смирившись с неминуемой угрозой ещё трёхсот переписываний Раздела о Приличии, Вэй Ин решил получить максимум пользы и удовольствия от этой беседы.  
— Так, выходит, тебе всё-таки понравилось, а, Лань Чжань? — он нарочно использовал это имя, зная, что оно ещё больше взбесит Лань Ванцзи. Может, тот опять наорёт на него, это будет забавно. — Если так, то нет нужды столь грубо отбирать мою книгу. Я с удовольствием подарю её тебе, уж коли ты так заинтересовался. Мы ведь друзья, как мне кажется. Так что, если ты хочешь, мы могли бы вместе почитать, обменяться мнениями о написанном или даже попробовать что-то из нарисованного...  
— Я. Не. Буду. Это. Читать. — Вэй Ин слышал точки буквально в каждом слове. И взгляд Лань Ванцзи был подобен молоту, забивающему в него гвозди — по одному на каждую точку.  
— Не хочешь читать — не читай. Я и так могу в общих чертах всё тебе рассказать.  
Может, он и перегнул палку. Да, определённо, не стоило так откровенно дразнить Лань Ванцзи и выводить его на эмоции. В конце концов, воспитанный в благочестивом Ордене Гусу Лань, тот наверняка был совсем не осведомлён о подобных делах, а потому все разговоры на тему секса выбивали его из колеи. От этого Лань Ванцзи бесился ещё больше и не мог уже сдерживать свои эмоции.  
К сожалению (или всё же к счастью), именно такой Лань Ванцзи и нравился Вэй Ину больше всего. Так он, по крайней мере, был похож на живого человека, а не на искусную статую из белого нефрита. Так что да, Вэй Ин намеревался продолжать в том же духе, пока Лань Ванцзи не сделает ещё что-нибудь необдуманное ему в ответ.  
Увы, ответ, который нашёл для него Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Ин уж никак не мог предвидеть.  
Руки Лань Ванцзи засветились опасным светом.  
— Нееет! Лань Ванцзи, что ты делаешь?!.. — поздно заметив собирающуюся вокруг его ладоней Светлую силу, Вэй Ин не успел блокировать чары и мог лишь горестно констатировать результат: великолепный образчик порнографии, подаренный ему Не Хуайсаном, вспыхнул и превратился в горстку пепла. Потянув тень на себя, Вэй Ин шагнул на первый слой Сумрака, но и там от книги ничего не осталось. Рисовая бумага плохо хранила память, именно поэтому её никогда не использовали для записи заклятий — только для обычных, немагических текстов. И восстановлению такие рукописи не подлежали.  
Вэй Ин, раздосадованно скрипнув зубами, вернулся в обычный мир, где его поджидал Лань Ванцзи. И хотя его аура уже успокоилась до состояния гладкого прохладного пруда, Вэй Ин готов был руку дать на отсечение, что где-то глубоко внутри Лань Ванцзи испытывает удовлетворение. Будто эта партия осталась за ним.  
— Знаешь что, Лань Чжань? — голос Вэй Ина клокотал от ярости. Хоть всё и начиналось как безобидная забава, Лань Ванцзи всё же удалось вывести его из себя. — Ты вроде весь из себя такой талантливый и благородный, а сам, между прочим, нисколько не заботишься о других. Разве достойно Светлого мага уничтожать чужой труд? Думаешь, легко автору было записать всё и изготовить такие красивые и точные гравюры? — всё больше распалялся он. — Ранее сегодня ты уже оскорбил мой рисунок, который я преподнёс тебе в знак дружбы и примирения. Теперь ты сжёг целую книгу. Все считают тебя умным, деятельным и готовым прийти на помощь, но сегодня ты показал своё истинное лицо. Ты просто холодный, напыщенный, закрытый и высокомерный, считающий, что никто недостоин твоей дружбы, и... — Вэй Ин мог бы сказать ещё много чего, но внезапно замолк. Уже второй раз за этот день Лань Ванцзи делал то, чего Вэй Ин от него не ожидал. И каким же ужасным нужно быть человеком, чтоб довести до слёз кого-то вроде Лань Ванцзи?..  
Вэй Ин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя рядом с плачущими, даже если это был Цзян Чэн (в детстве он был тем ещё плаксой) или А-Линь. И тем более он не мог себе представить плачущего Лань Ванцзи, опустившего глаза и даже не пытающегося утереть свои слёзы.  
Растерянно почесав в затылке, Вэй Ин мысленно обругал себя. Вот ведь хорош! И ещё причисляет себя к Светлым заклинателям. Сам же вывел Лань Ванцзи из равновесия, разозлил, смутил, запутал, а потом наорал. Ужасный он товарищ, неудивительно, что Лань Ванцзи не хочет с ним дружить.  
— Прости. Прости, я... — Лань Ванцзи не поднял на него глаз, но и руку со своего плеча не скинул. И Вэй Ин вдохновенно продолжил: — Мне не стоило так говорить. Я был не прав. Ты совсем не высокомерный и не закрытый. Это всё ваши три тысячи правил, да?..  
Плечи Лань Ванцзи наконец перестали сотрясать рыдания, и он очень не по-гусуланьски утёр нос и глаза рукавом. Вэй Ин тут же улыбнулся ему своей самой открытой и искренней улыбкой, за которую деревенские девчонки дарили ему обычно цветы и сладкие локвы.  
— Ну что, мир? — Лань Ванцзи с сомнением посмотрел на протянутую ладонь, будто ещё ни разу в жизни ему не доводилось пожимать кому-то руку. Проколебавшись не меньше минуты, он наконец неуверенно протянул свою руку в ответ. — Давай больше не ругаться! — развил успех Вэй Ин, закрепляя эту договорённость крепким рукопожатием. И, быть может, ему показалось, но Лань Ванцзи слегка покраснел.

***

— ...и что, что там на втором слое Сумрака? — заплетаясь в словах, спросил Не Хуайсан где-то на исходе второго кувшинчика «Улыбки Императора».  
— Там — три луны, — гордо сообщил Вэй Ин.  
Цзян Чэн осуждающе нахмурился. Он, конечно же, считал напрасной трату таких сил ради нескольких сосудов вина. Вэй Ин — не считал.  
Стены вокруг Гусу Лань казались непробиваемыми лишь в реальности и на первом слое. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы остановить возможную атаку. Или, что более актуально, удержать адептов внутри поселения после отбоя. Из тридцати-сорока обучающихся Иных хорошо если попадётся один с третьим рангом, да и тот вряд ли рискнёт идти прямо сквозь стену, которая даже на втором слое Сумрака выглядела очень даже материальной. Разве что это будет некий ученик клана Юньмэн, питающий особую нежность к его девизу — «Стремись достичь невозможного».  
Да, Вэй Ина стена не остановила. И теперь он и двое его друзей могли насладиться чудесным вкусом и ароматом лучшего из гусуланьских напитков.  
Незадолго до полуночи в дверь постучали. Вэй Ин был уверен, что они вели себя тихо. С другой стороны, вино нередко приглушало все чувства, так что он мог ошибаться.  
Ну или кто-то просто очень хорошо его знал и решил проверить, чем будут заняты адепты в дни, когда занятия отменены.  
— Вэй Ин.  
Узнав голос, Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан испуганно вытаращили глаза.  
«Лань Ванцзи! Лань Ванцзи!» — зашипели они наперебой, хватаясь друг за друга и за Вэй Ина. Тот, однако, оставался спокоен.  
Цыкнув на шумных гостей, Вэй Ин уверенно поднялся на ноги и направился к двери. Ему было приятно сознавать, что, несмотря на количество выпитого, походка его тверда, а ум достаточно ясен.  
Наверное, если б за его спиной не маячили паникующие друзья, которые всем своим видом выдавали их проказу, Вэй Ину даже удалось бы запудрить Лань Ванцзи мозги. А впрочем, не факт — «Улыбка Императора» была очень душиста и говорила сама за себя.  
Как бы то ни было, Вэй Ин открыл дверь и лучисто улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй, Лань Чжань. Хорошо, что ты пришёл.  
Лицо и взгляд Лань Ванцзи отчётливо выдавали его отношение к этому нахальному заявлению. Но комментировать его Лань Ванцзи не стал, вероятно сочтя препирательства на этот счёт чем-то ниже своего достоинства.  
Вместо этого Лань Ванцзи сказал: «В Гусу Лань запрещён алкоголь», — как будто хоть кто-то из присутствующих этого не знал.  
— Да брось ты, Лань Чжань, — продолжая улыбаться, махнул рукой Вэй Ин и, мягко изогнувшись, опёрся на дверной проём плечом. — Мы только немножко выпиваем. И, честно-честно, больше никак не безобразничаем, — в подтверждение своих слов он приложил три пальца к виску в клятвенном жесте.  
Лань Ванцзи это, разумеется, не убедило.  
— Не спать после отбоя запрещено. Шуметь после отбоя запрещено. Находиться в чужой комнате после отбоя запрещено, — монотонно перечислил он, с подозрением поглядывая на Цзян Чэна и Не Хуайсана, словно вот-вот ожидал от них нарушения ещё каких-нибудь правил.  
— Хорошо-хорошо! — замахал руками Вэй Ин и предложил: — Сейчас мы закончим и все пойдут к себе и лягут спать. Идёт?  
Лань Ванцзи окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Я должен сообщить учителю Циженю о нарушении правил, — наконец, заметил он.  
Не Хуайсан горестно залепетал слова сожаления, но был решительно прерван Цзян Чэном. Он не собирался унижаться перед этим гордецом Лань Ванцзи.  
Вэй Ин меж тем в задумчивости потирал подбородок, пытаясь подыскать удовлетворительное решение.  
— О! — просиял он. — Тогда давай сделаем так. Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан пойдут к себе и тихонечко лягут спать, а ты останешься здесь и проследишь за мной. И утром мы все вместе пойдём каяться к учителю Циженю, а ты подтвердишь, что ничего больше мы не нарушали. Что скажешь?  
На это предложение Лань Ванцзи после недолгих раздумий ответил согласным кивком. Если подумать, это была небывалая уступка с его стороны.  
Пока он не передумал, ребята поспешили покинуть комнату Вэй Ина, подгоняемые им самим чуть ли не пинками. Цзян Чэн недоумевал, с чего бы это Вэй Ину так не терпелось оказаться с Лань Ванцзи наедине, пока он не догадался, что Вэй Ин, верно, задумал снова подшутить над Лань Ванцзи.  
— Не смей! — гневно прошипел он, боясь, как бы эта новая выходка не стала той последней каплей, что окончательно уничтожит репутацию клана Юньмэн.  
— Давай-давай, — посмеиваясь, поторопил его Вэй Ин и поспешил закрыть за выгнанными прочь гостями дверь. — Присаживайся, Лань Чжань, — широким жестом махнул он в сторону стола. Лань Ванцзи нехотя приблизился к месту недавней пирушки. На его лице редко появлялись сколько-нибудь яркие эмоции, но Вэй Ин, кажется, уже научился различать даже малейшие оттенки его настроения, изредка тревожащие обычно ровную и спокойную ауру. И сейчас он отчётливо видел брезгливость.  
— Я всё уберу! — тут же пообещал он, потянув Лань Ванцзи к столу за рукав. Тот, как ни странно, стерпел, хоть и не выносил чужих прикосновений.  
Пока Вэй Ин споро собирал шелуху от орехов и рисовую бумагу, в которую были завёрнуты принесённые им из деревни маленькие пирожки, Лань Ванцзи сидел неподвижно, замерев напротив стола и словно бы даже медитируя. Вэй Ин не успел помахать рукой у него перед носом и проверить свою догадку — Лань Ванцзи среагировал мгновенно и уклонился. Вэй Ину оставалось только тихонько рассмеяться и виновато пожать плечами.  
— Как дела у твоего брата и дяди? — вежливо поинтересовался Вэй Ин, закончив с уборкой и усевшись по правую руку от Лань Ванцзи.  
— Хорошо, благодарю, — чопорно ответил тот. Что ж, никто не обещал, что расшевелить эту ледышку будет легко.  
— А знаешь, что Не Хуайсан подарил мне сегодня? — Вэй Ин хитро прищурился, внимательно следя за реакциями Лань Ванцзи. Удача! В ауре отразилось лёгкое любопытство. И это надо понимать: для совершенно невозмутимого Лань Ванцзи лёгкое любопытство, заметное в ауре, было сопоставимо с ярким и бурным выражением чувств. — Да-да, ещё один замечательный порнографический трактат, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Вэй Ин. — Напомни-ка мне, кстати, ведь в правилах Ордена Гусу Лань нет запрета на подобную литературу? Ни в одном из трёх с половиной тысяч?  
Лань Ванцзи перевёл на него недовольный взгляд, и Вэй Ин мог бы побиться об заклад, что к утру на камне с правилами добавится парочка иероглифов.  
— Брось, Лань Чжань, неужели тебе и правда никогда не было интересно? — говоря это, Вэй Ин налил вина в две чарки и без колебаний поднёс свою ко рту.  
Быстрее, чем он мог бы заметить, взметнулась рука Лань Ванцзи. Не пролив ни капли, он ловко высвободил чарку из руки Вэй Ина и поставил её обратно на стол.  
— Алкоголь запрещён.  
Вэй Ин обиженно надул губы.  
— Какой же ты вредный, Лань Чжань! Вот признайся: ты же нарочно мешаешь нашим развлечениям, а?  
Это обвинение Лань Ванцзи оставил без комментариев.  
Тогда Вэй Ин перешёл к более решительным мерам.  
— Так нечестно, в конце-то концов! Тебе нравится жить по правилам, и ты живёшь по ним, тебе никто не мешает. Было бы как минимум вежливо с твоей стороны не мешать другим жить так, как нравится им. Взаимная любезность и всё такое.  
— Пф.  
Вэй Ин неверяще уставился на Лань Ванцзи. Тот уже вновь выглядел каменной статуей, но Вэй Ин готов был поклясться, что слышал, как Лань Ванцзи фыркнул. И это разбудило в нём азарт.  
— Вот смотри, я же не заставляю тебя нарушать правила, я уважаю твои взгляды, так? А ведь я вполне мог бы тебя... совратить, скажем так.  
Это Лань Ванцзи не удостоил даже взглядом.  
— Нет, ну правда! — вдохновенно продолжил Вэй Ин. — Ты же тоже считаешь, что я плохо влияю на людей, подбиваю их на всякие шалости и всё то, что ты не одобряешь. Неужели твоя гордыня так велика и ты не готов признать, что сам можешь поддаться... скажем так, пагубному влиянию?  
— Пф.  
На этот раз Вэй Ин внимательно следил за Лань Ванцзи и успел заметить, как разомкнулись его губы, выдавая это насмешливое фырканье. Выглядело весьма забавно, особенно для того, кто и улыбнуться-то лишний раз не считает нужным.  
— А знаешь, у меня есть идея, — осенило Вэй Ина. — Думаю, я смогу показать тебе, как мы все чувствуем себя в твоём присутствии... — поднявшись на ноги, он направился к столу с письменным прибором. — Сейчас, подожди... где-то тут было... Ага!  
Что ж, это было подло. Лань Ванцзи определённо не ожидал от него атаки, тем более такой — скрытной, исподтишка. Но совесть Вэй Ина не тревожила. В конце концов, он не собирается как-либо вредить Лань Ванцзи — только проучить его. И талисман, заряженный заклятьем Доминанты, как раз поможет ему в этом.  
Аура Лань Ванцзи вспыхнула всеми цветами радуги, пытаясь отклонить, переварить чужую магию. Вэй Ин, заметив, что Лань Ванцзи вполне может и устоять, долил в талисман немного собственной силы. Он, конечно, был готов к тому, что будет нелегко, но не к такой высокой сопротивляемости. Листок пергамента, на который Вэй Ин собственной кровью нанёс символы заклинания, был зачарован на славу — Вэй Ин по праву гордился своим умением работать с талисманами. И то, что Лань Ванцзи своим упрямством ставил это умение под вопрос, было не самой приятной неожиданностью.  
Наконец, ментальные щиты Лань Ванцзи, последний раз всколыхнувшись, пропустили усиленную Доминанту и позволили Вэй Ину захватить контроль. Теперь Лань Ванцзи весь был в его руках.  
— Итак... что бы нам сделать такого интересного? — находясь в Гусу Лань, Вэй Ин стремился нарушить как можно большее число их правил. Просто из спортивного азарта. Три с половиной тысячи нарушений здорово бы смотрелись в его «послужном списке», не говоря уже о том, что размеренная и расписанная по полочкам жизнь этого Ордена навевала на него смертельную скуку и сводила зевотой челюсти. Вэй Ин считал преступлением отнюдь не нарушения правил Гусу Лань, а как раз беспрекословное подчинение им — преступлением перед самим собой и перед молодостью. Когда ещё они смогут быть так беззаботны и при этом полны сил?  
— Ладно, начнём с чего попроще... Лань Чжань, ну-ка назови меня «гэгэ», — хитро прищурился Вэй Ин. Ему давно хотелось услышать от Лань Ванцзи какое-нибудь более дружеское прозвище вместо сухого официального «Вэй Ин».  
— Вэй-гэгэ, — больше не споря, произнёс Лань Ванцзи, отчего Вэй Ин, довольно рассмеявшись, беззвучно захлопал. Эта новая шалость получалась презабавной.  
— Хорошо. Теперь измени цвет своего похоронного одеяния. Я хочу, чтобы ты оделся в... красное.  
Открыв рот, Вэй Ин в весёлом удивлении наблюдал за тем, как Лань Ванцзи безропотно меняет структуру всех трёх своих одеяний, чтобы сделать их ярко-алыми. Закончив, Лань Ванцзи стал смотреться ну просто вылитым женихом на свадьбе — таким же праздничным и торжественным был его наряд.  
— Ты великолепен, Лань Чжань! — восхищённо протянул Вэй Ин. — Только сними свою ленту! Она не вписывается.  
Тут, против всякого ожидания, Лань Ванцзи помедлил. Более того — Вэй Ин явственно ощутил, как натянулись нити его заклинания, на которые внезапно вновь стало оказываться сильное давление. Невероятно, но Лань Ванцзи продолжал сопротивляться!  
— Сколько же силищи ты вбухал в свои щиты? — недовольно буркнул Вэй Ин, подливая ещё немного энергии в талисман. Затем, подумав, призвал Суйбянь: меч сиял ровным светом, что всякому знающему говорило об огромном количестве силы, содержащемся в мече. Это и неудивительно: заклинатели с малых лет напитывали свои мечи силой, вкладывая в них частичку себя, чтобы потом всегда иметь под рукой почти неисчерпаемый запас. Именно поэтому волшебные мечи не давались в руки никому, кроме своих хозяев, да и смешивать свою энергию с чужой, подпитывая меч, не рекомендовалось. Так что лишь самые сильные из заклинателей могли управляться с настоящим волшебным мечом, остальным же приходилось довольствоваться магическим тавро или простой плёткой, которую зачаровать было проще всего за счёт материалов — дерево и кожа впитывали магию быстрее и активнее, чем металл, но при этом так же легко теряли накопленную силу даже просто от времени. Меч же мог хранить силу хозяина столетиями и всегда нёс в себе чёткий след его магии.  
Итак, поколдовав немного над талисманом, Вэй Ин замкнул его на Суйбянь. Сколь бы ни сильна была воля Лань Ванцзи, теперь он ни за что не сможет подавить влияние на него Доминанты.  
Вэй Ин утёр усталый пот со лба. Все эти манипуляции оказались более сложными, чем он полагал. Лань Ванцзи и правда был сильным Иным, возможно даже таким же сильным, как сам Вэй Ин. Или сильнее. Признавать это не хотелось, но вариантов было не так уж много. Повезло, что Лань Ванцзи так благороден и не мог помыслить о схватке, иначе Вэй Ину ни за что не удалось бы застать его врасплох и уж тогда ему было бы несдобровать.  
Впрочем, ему наверняка и так достанется, когда он снимет Доминанту. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что потом, остыв, Лань Ванцзи поймёт суть урока, устроенного ему соучеником.  
А тем временем Вэй Ин повторил предыдущий приказ:  
— Сними лобную ленту, Лань Чжань, и отдай её мне.  
Снимать лобную ленту также запрещалось, и это правило казалось Вэй Ину одним из самых нелепых. В отличие от мечей, гусуланьские лобные ленты сильными артефактами не являлись и не несли в себе никакой особенной практической пользы. При этом ленту носили с самого рождения, её нельзя было менять, к ней требовалось относиться очень бережно, и даже касаться ленты позволялось лишь близким друзьям и членам семьи. У Вэй Ина эти ленты вызывали сплошь нездоровые ассоциации, от которых хотелось похабно хихикать.  
Однако Лань Вацзи точно воспринимал правила о лобной ленте всерьёз, раз уж он настолько не хотел их нарушать, что нашёл в себе силы сопротивляться уже одолевшему его заклинанию. Так что Вэй Ин как минимум из чистого упрямства должен был довести дело до конца и избавить Лань Ванцзи от этой последней опоры гусуланьского благонравия.  
Получив ленту, Вэй Ин внимательно её изучил. Вряд ли кому-то, кто не родился в Гусу, выпадал шанс как следует покопаться в структуре магических плетений на таких лентах. Однако ничего интересного Вэй Ин не увидел. Ничего особенного, помимо банальных бытовых заклятий — таких как водо- и грязеотталкивающее, например, — и магической «подписи» владельца, на ленте не было. Разочарованно вздохнув, Вэй Ин обмотал лентой своё запястье, чтоб нигде её не потерять. Чары артефакта были до того примитивны, что даже не мешали другим людям свободно надевать его на себя. Если бы Вэй Ин хотел, чтобы к его вещам не прикасались, и даже написал для этого полтора десятка запрещающих правил, он бы точно наложил что-нибудь посерьёзнее магической подписи. Что-нибудь, что сжигало бы руку любому, кто покусится на его вещь без его разрешения. То ли гусуланьцы были слишком миролюбивы для подобного, то ли все эти правила были лишь чистой формальностью, то ли... что ж, наверное, суть правил была не в том, чтобы запретить посторонним прикасаться к ленте, а в том, чтобы сами адепты Ордена Гусу Лань как можно более строго следили за собой и окружающими, самостоятельно препятствуя всем неположенным касаниям. Пожалуй, это было даже разумно — как минимум помогало тренировать самодисциплину.  
Но это точно было не то, что могло бы заинтересовать или вызвать одобрение Вэй Ина.  
— Пойми меня правильно, Лань Чжань, — заметил Вэй Ин, — я вовсе не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности. Поэтому мы не выйдем из этой комнаты и вообще постараемся не попасться учителю Циженю. Но вместе с тем ты должен почувствовать, каково это — делать то, к чему ты не привык, чего тебе не хотелось и что тебя лишь заставляют делать против твоей свободной воли. Так что... возьми чарку и выпей со мной, — Вэй Ин поднял чарку, недавно отнятую у него Лань Ванцзи, и, придержав аккуратно рукав своего одеяния, опрокинул вино в себя. Лань Ванцзи в точности повторил его действия, не проявив никакой инициативы со своей стороны.  
Вэй Ин выжидающе уставился на Лань Ванцзи, предвкушая любую его реакцию. Он догадывался, что это, скорее всего, первый раз, когда Лань Ванцзи пьёт алкоголь. Случиться могло что угодно...  
...но Вэй Ин определённо не ждал, что Лань Ванцзи попросту упадёт лицом на стол.  
Испугавшись в первое мгновение, Вэй Ин кинулся проверять, что с его товарищем... и обнаружил, что тот просто спит. Вот взял — и отключился с одной совсем небольшой чаши вина. На расталкивания и собственное имя Лань Ванцзи не отреагировал, даже когда Вэй Ин назвал его «Цзи-сюн» и «Лань-гэгэ».  
Вэй Ин сокрушённо покачал головой. Лань Ванцзи нарушал все его планы. Какой уж тут полезный урок по непослушанию, когда ученик дрыхнет без задних ног?  
К тому же Вэй Ин беспокоился о его самочувствии. Обычно людям требовалось выпить намного больше вина, чтобы вот так отрубиться. Если же Лань Ванцзи настолько чувствителен к алкоголю, вдруг ему может стать плохо даже от одной чаши? Лань Ванцзи надо было срочно спасать.  
Расстроенный провалом своей затеи, Вэй Ин всё же действительно не собирался нарочно вредить Лань Ванцзи. Потому он, ещё раз огорчённо вздохнув, снял с Лань Ванцзи талисман Доминанты, чтобы беспрепятственно применить к нему отрезвляющие чары.  
Получив порцию живительной силы, Лань Ванцзи вздрогнул и очнулся. Однако вместо того, чтобы тут же вскочить с подушек и наброситься на Вэй Ина с обвинениями или даже с мечом, он лишь повернул голову и уставился на него долгим немигающим взглядом, будто не узнавая. Вэй Ин напрягся — такое поведение было совсем не характерно для Лань Ванцзи.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Лань Ванцзи наконец моргнул, перевёл взгляд на стол под своей щекой, затем медленно выдохнул и сел. Казалось, он вовсе не собирается устраивать Вэй Ину скандал.  
Это было странно. Вэй Ин тут же ощутил себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Так что... эм... чем хочешь заняться? До утра ещё много времени. Может, партию в го? — стремясь избавиться от этой неловкости, предложил Вэй Ин. Лань Ванцзи ответил ему ещё одним долгим изучающим взглядом.  
— Что? — Вэй Ину в его взгляде почудилось возражение. — Я знаю, что в Гусу Лань нет запрета на игры. Только на азартные игры, но мы же не собираемся ставить деньги на го. Да и кому интересно играть на деньги? То ли дело на желание... — нервничая всё больше под взглядом Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Ин нёс уже откровенно не относящуюся к делу чушь.  
— Как это — на желание? — Вэй Ину сперва показалось, что он ослышался, но нет — Лань Ванцзи и правда задал ему этот вопрос.  
— А? Ну, кхм... Тут всё просто. Если я выигрываю, то ты исполняешь моё желание, если ты выигрываешь, то я исполняю твоё. Обычно договариваются об ограничениях, какие желания нельзя загадывать. Например, нельзя подвергать проигравшего смертельной опасности и так далее.  
— Это всё? Больше никаких правил?  
Ну разумеется, воспитаннику Ордена Гусу Лань хотелось побольше правил. Вэй Ин наконец начал узнавать в этом новом, более разговорчивом Лань Ванцзи прежнего привычного зануду.  
— Никаких. Можешь загадать что угодно. Так что, сыграем?  
— Хорошо.  
От такой покладистости Вэй Ин чуть было дар речи не потерял. Но скоро взял себя в руки и поднялся, чтобы найти свой дорожный набор для игры в го.  
Это было последним, что он запомнил.

***

Наутро Вэй Ин очнулся на низкой кушетке с дико гудящей головой. Раньше он слышал, что у многих с похмелья болит голова, но сам ещё не сталкивался с подобным ни разу — он мог пить много, пить, не пьянея, и на следующий день чувствовать себя замечательно. А вчера он даже выпил не так уж много...  
Нет.  
Вэй Ин резко сел, покачнувшись. Он вспомнил, как накануне они с Лань Ванцзи договорились сыграть в го на желание. И когда он собирался принести им доску и камни для игры, то не то отключился, не то, что вероятнее, попал под действие чужого контролирующего заклятия.  
Ай да Лань Чжань, ай да гусуланьский сын! Поймал его на тот же крючок, на который Вэй Ин поймал самого Лань Чжаня. Кто бы мог подумать!  
Вспомнив о Лань Чжане, Вэй Ин спешно оглядел комнату. Лань Чжань нашёлся на его кровати, на которой он единолично и совсем не по правилам развалился в своих заколдованных красных одеждах. Кажется, отрезвляющее заклятие подействовало на Лань Чжаня не совсем так, как ожидал Вэй Ин, и дало некоторые побочные эффекты. Внезапное коварство в их числе.  
Неожиданно Вэй Ин осознал, что в комнате уже совсем светло. Это значило, что они пропустили гонг на подъём, а может, даже и завтрак. Теперь однозначно неприятности грозят им обоим — Вэй Ин, сам того не желая, нарушил своё обещание.  
— Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань, просыпайся! — от нескольких толчков Лань Чжань сначала застонал, потом попытался уткнуться лицом в подушку и спрятаться, но затем всё же открыл глаза и недоумённо уставился на Вэй Ина, присевшего на краешек кровати рядом с ним.  
Следующей реакцией Лань Чжаня был шок.  
— Что?! — Лань Чжань подскочил на месте и зарыскал взглядом по обстановке, пытаясь оценить, где он очутился и что происходит. Очень быстро Лань Чжань обнаружил, что случилось с его одеждой. Но настоящий ужас отразился в его глазах, когда он заметил свою ленту, намотанную на запястье Вэй Ина. К ней Лань Чжань так и прикипел взглядом. — Что... что мы вчера делали? — сглотнув, спросил он.  
Вэй Ин пожал плечами.  
— Это ты мне скажи. Я не помню ничего с того момента, как ты меня подловил на заклинание.  
— Я... что сделал?  
Вэй Ин в задумчивости посмотрел на Лань Чжаня. Тот выглядел совершенно искренне обеспокоенным и удивлённым. По всей видимости, он и впрямь не помнил событий прошлой ночи.  
— Знаешь, не думаю, что ты что-то натворил. Может, просто уложил меня сразу спать, пока я не подбил тебя на какую-нибудь глу... — договорить Вэй Ин не смог по не зависящим от него причинам. Вместо окончания фразы из его рта вырвался громкий удивлённый ох.  
Мимо них по полу гордо прошествовал жирный рыжий петух.  
— Сумрак всемогущий, что мы вчера сделали?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаете, мне сразу казалось, что Вэй Ин с детства был влюблён в Лань Чжаня, просто не понимал этого. Ну серьёзно, с таким упорством добиваться чужой дружбы только потому, что привык ко всеобщему вниманию? Нам за всё время учёбы показали только двух близких друзей Вэй Ина, кроме его шицзе и шиди. Никакой толпы фанатов. Если б он просто искал одобрения и восхищения от каждого, он бы как минимум не ссорился по любому пустяку с Цзысюанем. А если б хотел только внимания, то, не добившись дружбы, задирал бы Лань Чжаня более жестоко (см. Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер).  
Короче, как хотите, а я считаю, что Вэй Ин неспроста дёргал Лань Чжаня за косички и это всегда было обоюдной влюблённостью (а не как нам в новелле пытались сказать, что ЛЧ вляпался в это первым) :/


	2. Почему послушание не приносит счастья

Ровно в тот момент, когда Вэй Ин в панике посмотрел на Лань Чжаня, в дверь постучали. И если накануне ночью Вэй Ина совсем не пугало то, что его и его друзей могут застать за нарушением правил, то сейчас всё было в тысячу раз хуже — потому что с ним был Лань Чжань. Лань Чжань, одетый в свадебные одежды, со съехавшей причёской, без налобной ленты и с явной похмельной растерянностью в глазах. Вэй Ин боялся даже представить, что Лань Сичень и Лань Цижень сделают с ними обоими, как только станет известно, что их драгоценный младший Нефрит провёл ночь в комнате хулигана и задиры Вэй Ина.  
А ещё этот петух...  
В дверь снова постучали, на этот раз более громко и уверенно.  
— Молодой господин Вэй! Откройте! — раздалось по ту сторону от дверной панели. Голос был молодой, но незнакомый. Может быть, кто-то из старших адептов Гусу Лань, уже завершивших своё обучение, но ещё не обучающий младших.  
«Что делать?» — безмолвно читалось в глазах Лань Чжаня. Бедолага так привык следовать правилам, что совсем не готов был к импровизации, особенно в подобных стрессовых условиях.  
Вэй Ин понял, что не может позволить Лань Чжаню попасть в _настолько серьёзные_ неприятности. Поэтому он поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте, а сам начал спешно обдумывать варианты.  
— Прошу минутку! Я не одет! — громко крикнул он в сторону двери и тут же шёпотом обратился к Лань Чжаню: — Второй слой?  
Лань Чжань отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Не бойся, там не страшно, я уже был... — попытался было успокоить его Вэй Ин всё тем же еле различимым шёпотом. Лань Чжань, верно, и не услышал бы его, если б они не сидели на кровати почти вплотную друг к другу.  
Но оказалось, что Лань Чжань не боится.  
— У дежурных следящие артефакты, — тоже шёпотом ответил Лань Чжань.  
Вэй Ин вполголоса чертыхнулся. Про артефакты он не знал и считал, что прошлой ночью здорово обхитрил гусуланьскую защиту. На самом же деле ему просто крупно повезло. Обычно артефакты реагировали на любой выход в Сумрак, независимо от глубины погружения. На стену их не поставили, видимо, потому, что большинство адептов даже и не станет пытаться пройти сквозь неё на первом слое. Так что тут расчёт Вэй Ина сработал бы в любом случае. Но если бы поблизости оказался дежурный...  
— Ладно. Тогда быстро за ширму. Спрячься там, пока я уведу дежурного. Приведи в порядок одежду и иди за нами. Наверняка он потащит меня к учителю Циженю. Не волнуйся, я не скажу, что ты нас видел и был ночью в моей комнате.  
Лань Чжань хотел было что-то возразить, но Вэй Ин лишь мотнул головой: не было времени.  
И именно этот момент выбрал петух, чтоб напомнить им о себе.  
— Ку-ка-кх-кх-кх-кх! — метко посланная подушка не дала петуху докричать, но было поздно — не расслышать такое громкое «кукареку» сквозь тонкую бумажную дверь было невозможно.  
— Молодой господин Вэй, — в голосе дежурного прорезалось очевидное ехидство. — Вы уже оделись?  
Вэй Ину оставалось только замахать руками на Лань Чжаня, чтоб тот поскорее нырнул за ширму.  
Убедившись, что товарищ скрылся с глаз долой, Вэй Ин ловко подхватил всё ещё ошеломлённого подушкой петуха и решительно открыл дверь.  
Наверное, если б он попытался отвлечь дежурного от недавних звуков какой-нибудь болтовнёй, тот бы настоял на осмотре комнаты. Но при виде нахального лица Вэй Ина и зажатого у него подмышкой петуха дежурный резко растерял все слова и заготовленные подначки.  
— Меня кто-то ждёт? — невозмутимым тоном спросил Вэй Ин и как бы в задумчивости погладил петуха, словно это обычный питомец и на него совершенно излишне было пялиться.  
Дежурный, справившись наконец с удивлением, вспомнил, зачем пришёл.  
— Вас хочет видеть учитель Цижень, — поклонившись в знак приветствия, сообщил он. — Только... эээ... без петуха, пожалуйста, — добавил дежурный, верно представив выражение лица Лань Циженя, буде тот увидит Вэй Ина с этой наглой рыжей птицей в руках. И даже не столь важно в это мгновение было то, что домашние животные в Гусу Лань тоже были запрещены. Об этом нарушении можно будет сообщить попозже, когда учитель немного остынет. Сейчас же он и так на пределе своего терпения и за новую проказу может подвергнуть ученика наказанию более серьёзному, чем какие-то там ферулы. Тут как бы дело до плети Шааба не дошло.  
Дежурный, в конце концов, тоже был ещё молод и помнил, как нелегко давалась ему в своё время учёба. И это при том, что он вырос в Гусу и с детства привык к правилам Ордена. Адептам из других орденов, должно быть, было гораздо сложнее следовать им всем.  
Это, конечно, не значило, что нужно поощрять кого-то вроде молодого господина Вэя из клана Юньмэн. Но и элементарная жалость гусуланьским дозорным была не чужда. Даже непоколебимый Лань Ванцзи, выждав непродолжительное время, пропустил соклановцев Вэй Ина в Гусу, хоть те и забыли свои пригласительные таблички. А уж его-то разжалобить никому не под силу.  
В общем, дежурный совсем не хотел, чтобы Вэй Ина высекли магическим кнутом. Раны от таких ударов не заживают никогда и даже на обычное восстановление сил после наказания уходят многие месяцы. Что бы ни считал по этому поводу Цижень, Вэй Ин за своё мелкое хулиганство подобного не заслужил.  
Вэй Ин, сдержанно кивнув, аккуратно опустил петуха и толкнул его внутрь комнаты. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Лань Чжань догадается избавиться от птицы, прежде чем идти за ним.  
А пока суд да дело, Вэй Ин постарается выкрутиться. Всё-таки не первый уже раз.

***

Лань Цижень, грозно насупив брови, восседал на низенькой скамейке без единой подушки. Рядом стоял невозмутимый Лань Сичень, которого, похоже, совсем не удивляло очередное учинённое Вэй Ином безобразие.  
Вэй Ин замер напротив них и изо всех сил старался не улыбаться. Молчание длилось уже не меньше десяти минут, а Вэй Ину всегда было трудно не начать улыбаться, если он подолгу обходился без слов — обычно улыбка сама собой выползала на лицо и сладить с нею не было ну никакой возможности. Вот и сейчас Вэй Ин откровенно безуспешно пытался сохранить серьёзный вид. И то, что ему это никак не удавалось, ещё больше выводило из себя учителя Циженя.  
— Ты! — наконец, громко произнёс тот. — За всё то время, что ты провёл в Облачных Глубинах, разве был хоть один день, когда ты не нарушал наши правила?  
Вэй Ин вновь попытался собраться. Чтобы было проще, он опустил глаза и стал изучать носки собственных сапог — гораздо менее смешные, чем тонкая бородка Лань Циженя, которую тот в гневе накручивал на палец, словно пытаясь завить.  
— Будто мало того, что ты высказываешь кощунственные идеи на занятиях. Ты ещё и подбиваешь своих соучеников на нарушение правил!  
«Вот и хочется же ему утверждать очевидное», — подумалось Вэй Ину от скуки. Любые воспитательные речи давно пролетали мимо его ушей безо всякого результата, так что по-настоящему умный человек уже перестал бы тратить на них своё время. Было очевидно, что учитель Цижень намерен подвергнуть Вэй Ина очередному суровому наказанию. И Вэй Ин предпочёл бы поскорее перейти к самой экзекуции, а не выслушивать бессмысленные нотации, толку от которых ровным счётом никакого. К тому же у него уже пару минут ужасно чесался нос, а почесать его не представлялось никакой возможности — этот жест может оскорбить учителя и вызвать ещё больший его гнев*.  
Лань Цижень между тем продолжал разоряться, по мере речи накручивая себя всё сильнее и сильнее. Голос его становился громче, а ругательства проскакивали между увещеваниями всё чаще. Вэй Ин, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться, украдкой скосил глаза на Лань Сиченя, желая оценить, какое воздействие оказывает эта речь на него.  
Неожиданно оказалось, что и Лань Сичень от неё не в восторге. Более того — поймав осторожный взгляд Вэй Ина, Лань Сичень с грустным сочувствием вздохнул и даже слегка улыбнулся, как бы намекая на то, что у любой речи есть конец и у этой он уже не за горами. Вэй Ин приободрился.  
Нос тем временем чесался уже нестерпимо. Наконец, не выдержав, Вэй Ин аккуратно потёр его кончиком пальца и быстро опустил руку обратно.  
Лань Цижень внезапно замолчал.  
Вэй Ин, подумав, что случайно пропустил заключительный виток всей тирады, спешно поднял глаза. Однако оказалось, что речь оборвалась вовсе не поэтому.  
Лань Цижень, и раньше не отличавшийся спокойствием, теперь был похож на раздувающуюся перед самым громким кваком жабу. Он быстро краснел и хватал воздух ртом, не сводя взгляд с той руки, которой Вэй Ин чесал нос.  
Вэй Ину показалось, что такая реакция была чрезмерной даже для такого неоднозначного действия, как почёсывание носа. Ведь ясно было, что Вэй Ин ни на что не намекал и всего лишь...  
Проследив за взглядом Лань Циженя, Вэй Ин мгновенно всё понял. И едва не застонал в голос, кляня свою собственную глупость.  
Лобная лента Лань Чжаня всё ещё обматывала его запястье.  
Снова взглянув на учителей, Вэй Ин точно увидел момент, когда Лань Сичень тоже заметил его прокол. Глаза старшего Нефрита медленно расширились, а рот приоткрылся удивлённой буквой «О». Впрочем, челюсть Лань Сичень быстро подобрал. А вот в том, чтобы вернуть себе невозмутимое выражение лица, он так и не преуспел.  
— ВЭЙ ИН!!!  
«Ну всё, — подумал Вэй Ин. — Крышка мне!»

***

Кряхтя и с великой осторожностью перенося вес с ноги на ногу, Вэй Ин медленно спустился по каменистой тропе к ледяному источнику, указанному ему Лань Сиченем. После трёхсот ударов ферулами всё его тело было покрыто синяками и болело, а самым ужасным было то, что по завершении порки Лань Цижень заставил Вэй Ина надеть блокирующие браслеты — на ближайшие две недели Вэй Ин был лишён доступа к своей магии, как для учёбы и тренировок, так и для банального исцеления. В общем, полученные в наказание за его поведение травмы придётся терпеть, пока они не пройдут сами собой, как у обычных людей.  
Такой же каре подвергли и Лань Чжаня, только ему, вдобавок ко всему, ещё и было запрещено покидать Облачные Глубины как минимум три месяца. Это время Лань Чжань должен был посвятить медитациям и повторению правил Ордена. Вэй Ин же по истечении двух недель возвращался в Пристань Лотоса вместе с Цзян Чэном и А-Линь. А ведь они даже не успели поговорить о том, что случилось прошлой ночью. И Вэй Ин до сих пор не знал, откуда взялся в его комнате тот петух.  
В общем, Вэй Ин, несмотря на ломоту во всём теле, ковылял по Облачным Глубинам, надеясь отыскать Лань Чжаня для личной беседы. Но сколько бы мест он ни обошёл, Лань Чжаня нигде не было.  
Наконец, когда он уже отчаялся, по дорожке навстречу ему вышел Лань Сичень.  
— Молодой господин Вэй, — с улыбкой поприветствовал он. Вэй Ин попытался исполнить положенный приветственный поклон, но потерпел в том досадное поражение — спина его никак не желала сгибаться и каждое движение причиняло невыносимую боль.  
Это, разумеется, не укрылось от глаз Лань Сиченя.  
— Господин Вэй, могу ли я порекомендовать вам природный источник, ускоряющий заживление ран? — вежливо предложил он. Вэй Ин с надеждой вскинул на него глаза, не находя слов, что в достаточной мере описали бы его благодарность.  
Лань Сичень, продолжая улыбаться, объяснил ему дорогу к скрытому в горах ледяному источнику — естественному месту скопления Светлой силы, воспользоваться которой для исцеления может даже обычный человек... или Иной, ограниченный в праве на магические воздействия.  
— Думаю, вы найдёте там и Ванцзи, — как бы невзначай заметил Лань Сичень, чем ещё больше улучшил настроение Вэй Ина. Несмотря на то, что боль в спине и всех членах всё ещё была велика, Вэй Ин поспешил к волшебному источнику, не забыв поблагодарить Лань Сиченя за его доброту и помощь.  
И вот, преодолев весьма крутой спуск, Вэй Ин наконец добрался до воды. Источник был с трёх сторон окружён скалами, а над поверхностью воды поднимался густой белый туман, сквозь который ничего не было видно даже на расстоянии в пару метров. Вэй Ин, забыв на секунду, зачем пришёл сюда, замер у кромки, любуясь необыкновенным пейзажем. Будь Вэй Ин чуть более способен к искусству, он бы непременно захотел нарисовать увиденное. Получилось бы наверняка не хуже, чем те тонкой работы гравюры, которыми любит восхищаться Не Хуайсан.  
С открытой стороны подул лёгкий ветерок, сорвав клок туманного облака с места. Так взгляду Вэй Ина открылся вид на небольшую часть источника... и спину купальщика.  
Вэй Ин быстро переключил своё внимание с обзора каменных сводов и плывущих между ними туманов на обнажённую спину. В основном кожа её была бела, как снег, и оттого ещё более чётко и ярко выделялись на ней красные и фиолетовые следы, оставленные ферулами. Наказывающие наносили удары размеренно, двигаясь подобно мельничным жерновам по одной и той же траектории. И большинство ударов также приходилось по одним и тем же местам. Там, где ферула прислонялась к коже плоской стороной, оставались красные отпечатки, а по краям, в местах соприкосновения с более острыми гранями, появились длинные узкие синяки. Вэй Ин догадался, что его спина сейчас, верно, выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
Вот только он своё наказание заслужил, а Лань Чжаню досталось по его вине. За что Вэй Ин в очередной раз ощутил острые приступы мучающей его совести.  
И ведь, главное, даже когда ситуация в Ланьши накалилась до предела, Вэй Ин не собирался выдавать своего «напарника» и готов был до последнего молчать о том, кому же принадлежит та самая лента с его руки. К сожалению, от его слов уже ничего не зависело — Лань Чжань сам пришёл к учителю с повинной. Опровергать его слова и пытаться убедить Лань Циженя в том, что Лань Чжань сам на себя наговаривает, было бесполезно: открытый лоб Лань Чжаня, не перечёркнутый лентой, свидетельствовал лучше любых признаний. Смягчить учителя не смогло даже то, что Лань Чжань честно сообщил о своём проступке.  
И хотя в том, что наказание его всё же настигло, Лань Чжань был повинен уже сам, в глазах Вэй Ина это ничего не меняло: именно он втянул Лань Чжаня в игры с нарушением правил, только его и должны были за это винить.  
Лань Чжань медленно погрузился в воду целиком, по самую шею. Его волосы, собранные сейчас в самую простую причёску, намокая, опускались вслед за ним, но не так быстро, и какое-то время вокруг Лань Чжаня расплывалась во все стороны чёрная «звезда» из длинных прядей, колышущихся на поверхности воды, и лишь белоснежные концы лобной ленты перечёркивали чёрное полотно подобно трещине в чашке. Когда Лань Чжань стал подниматься обратно, пряди облепили его спину, почти полностью скрыв ссадины и синяки. Лань Чжань, заведя руки к шее, собрал волосы в тугой хвост, скрутил их, чтоб не распадались, и перекинул через плечо, вновь открыв спину. После чего потёр плечи лёгкими движениями пальцев, несколько раз плеснув на них водой.  
«Интересно, насколько она холодная?» — подумал Вэй Ин, всё ещё не решаясь обратить внимание Лань Чжаня на себя. Ему понравилось наблюдать за этим купанием — в каждом движении Лань Чжаня была грациозность и мягкость, заметная и в обычное время, но отчего-то ещё более завораживающая сейчас, когда тело Лань Чжаня не было прикрыто никакой одеждой.  
Вэй Ин подумал, что хотел бы прикоснуться к этой белой коже и почувствовать, как перекатываются под ней мышцы. Если Лань Чжань так точно контролирует своё тело, верно, в этих мышцах должна быть скрыта немалая сила.  
Замечтавшись, Вэй Ин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, задев при этом сапогом маленький камешек. Камешек прыгнул вперёд и с тихим всплеском плюхнулся в воду. В любом другом месте подобный звук остался бы незамеченным, но у источника, как назло, царила полная тишина. Даже птицы не щебетали здесь по кустам, а вода застыла абсолютно недвижимо и не плескалась о берега.  
Лань Чжань обернулся на звук.  
Вэй Ину не оставалось ничего иного, как улыбнуться ему и помахать рукой. Правда, за этот жест он тут же поплатился болью в плече. Зашипев, Вэй Ин схватился за плечо второй рукой и попытался его немного растереть — если перетерпеть первую боль, от разогрева мышц становилось немного легче.  
Лань Чжань сделал несколько шагов в сторону, полностью скрывшись в густом тумане. И как Вэй Ин ни старался различить его сквозь эту дымку, даже тени не было видно. А спустя минуту Лань Чжань показался уже на берегу — полностью одетый, затягивающий пояс на своём верхнем одеянии. Уже, конечно же, белом.  
— Что ты? Зачем вышел? Я не собирался мешать тебе купаться, — запротестовал Вэй Ин. — Уверен, мы прекрасно разместимся тут вдвоём.  
— Почему ты пришёл? — не слушая, спросил его Лань Чжань тоном, в котором не было ни одной лишней эмоции.  
Вэй Ин обиженно надул губы, уловив в этом вопросе претензию.  
— Лань Сичень мне сказал, что здесь я могу восстановиться от ран, — сообщил он мстительно, понимая, что перечить воле старшего брата Лань Чжань уж всяко не посмеет. — Между прочим, — добавил он, — ты тоже мог бы показать мне это место. А не пользоваться его благами в одиночку.  
Лань Чжань, должным образом пристыжённый, ничего на это не ответил, только слегка опустил взгляд, избегая смотреть Вэй Ину прямо в глаза.  
Вэй Ин счёл, что Лань Чжань раскаялся достаточно, чтобы позволить ему остаться с Вэй Ином в источнике.  
— Давай, снимай свои верхние одеяния обратно. Сейчас не время стесняться друг друга — здоровье важнее, — уверенно произнёс он и начал споро скидывать с себя одёжки. Первыми в сторону полетели сапоги, а сразу следом за ними оба верхних одеяния. На Вэй Ине остались только штаны и самая тонкая, короткая нижняя рубашка.  
Лань Чжань оторопело наблюдал за его разоблачением, и лишь когда Вэй Ин потянул вверх края нижней рубашки, отвернулся.  
— Брось, Лань Чжань! Чего ты такой стеснительный? Неужели у вас в Ордене не купаются без рубашек? — удивился Вэй Ин, попутно пробуя осторожно краешком ступни воду. Вода, надо признать, была и правда ледяной. — Ауч! Как холодно! Как же ты в такую воду залез?  
Лань Чжань не удостоил этот вопрос ответом и уже собрался уйти, когда Вэй Ин придержал его за рукав.  
— Не уходи. Обещаю, что не буду смотреть, — сказал он. — Если хочешь, я залезу в воду первым и отвернусь. Потом ты спустишься за мной. А в воде мы уже друг друга не увидим.  
Лань Чжань, поразмыслив, кивнул. Такой вариант его устраивал.  
Как Вэй Ин и обещал, он первым зашёл в воду, оставив на себе из одежды только штаны. Конечно, не хотелось потом ходить в мокром, но и раздеваться перед Лань Чжанем до конца — в самом буквальном смысле — тоже было немыслимо. Так что пришлось босиком спуститься по скользким камням и пройти по ним дальше, пока ледяная вода не коснулась его пупка. Погрузиться ещё больше Вэй Ин был не готов. И вообще, будь здесь кто-нибудь другой — вроде Цзян Чэна, например, — он бы точно не удержался от парочки громких восклицаний, возможно даже ругательств. Но в присутствии Лань Чжаня показывать свою слабость не хотелось, так что Вэй Ин, сжав зубы, стойко перетерпел погружение. Стоя спиной к берегу, он дождался, пока сначала через него по воде пройдут круги, а затем поверхность источника успокоится — это значило, что уже можно обернуться и что он не оскорбит больше Лань Чжаня своим излишне любопытным взглядом.  
Так и было. Лань Чжань замер в паре метров от него, погрузившись в воду по грудь. Вода в источнике при этом была так темна, что не позволяла разглядеть, что находится под ней, даже на глубине в ладонь. Так что Вэй Ину пришлось довольствоваться видом слегка розоватых сосков (стремительно бледнеющих от холода) и двух верхних кубиков пресса. Сам Вэй Ин таким чётким прессом похвастаться не мог, хотя у него был достаточно красивый плоский живот со слегка выступающими косыми мышцами. На минутку он даже позавидовал блестящей физической форме Лань Чжаня, пока не вспомнил, скольких усилий такая форма требовала. Вэй Ин, например, точно не был готов к ежеутренней стойке на одной руке с переписыванием правил Гусу Лань. При таком раскладе Вэй Ин мог быть доволен текущим состоянием своего тела.  
К тому же какая разница, насколько мощными будут его мышцы, если его главным оружием остаётся магия?..  
Лань Чжань, прикрыв глаза, погрузился в лёгкую медитацию. Казалось, ледяная вода не доставляет ему ровным счётом никаких неудобств. Сам Вэй Ин с трудом мог находиться в этой воде даже по пояс, не говоря уже о более глубоком погружении.  
Подумав, что Лань Чжаню, возможно, помогает держаться обещанная Лань Сиченем Светлая сила, Вэй Ин тоже закрыл глаза и попытался открыть все каналы для дармовой энергии. Хоть и не с первой попытки, но у него это получилось — сила бодрящим потоком хлынула по всему телу, согревая и исцеляя. Сразу как-то захотелось жить.  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Сила, бурлящая в крови, подняла его настроение до отметки «Про-сто-за-ме-ча-тель-но». Лань Чжань тем временем всё ещё был погружён в свой транс и не шевелился.  
Пшх!  
Вэй Ин спрятал улыбку и закрыл глаза. Однако уже секунду спустя открыл их, почувствовав на себе возмущённый взгляд.  
Лань Чжань смотрел на него, поджав губы, и никакое самое невинное выражение лица не могло ввести его в заблуждение — в конце концов, они были здесь одни и никто больше не мог плеснуть на него холодной водой.  
Вэй Ин, осознав бесполезность любых увёрток, широко улыбнулся. Лань Чжань на его улыбку не ответил.  
— И всё-таки, Лань Чжань, как тебе удаётся заходить в эту воду так глубоко? — вновь спросил он. — Или, может, в том месте, где ты стоишь, вода теплее, а? — желая проверить неожиданную догадку, Вэй Ин двинулся в сторону Лань Чжаня. Тот сам был виноват, раз не отвечал Вэй Ину на словах и не оставил ему иного выхода, кроме как подойти лично.  
Лань Чжань и так стоял дальше от берега, а при приближении Вэй Ина вынужден был зайти ещё глубже. Он отступал до тех пор, пока вода не дошла ему до подбородка, и всё равно Вэй Ин оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Теперь Вэй Ин мог различить его живот до самого пояса штанов. Стремясь избежать его изучающего взгляда, Лань Чжань начал по дуге обходить Вэй Ина, пытаясь выбраться к берегу. Вэй Ин ему мешал, перемещаясь из стороны в сторону и блокируя проход.  
— Прекрати! — наконец, лопнуло терпение Лань Чжаня.  
Вэй Ин изобразил искреннее удивление.  
— Ты о чём? Разве я делаю что-то не то?  
— Дай мне пройти! — потребовал Лань Чжань.  
— Так я не мешаю — иди, — Вэй Ин уже откровенно насмехался над ним и его трепетным страхом перед чужими прикосновениями. Он действительно не думал мешать Лань Чжаню выйти из воды, но так или иначе тому бы пришлось пройти рядом с ним.  
Самым прелестным во всём этом были браслеты, что не давали им обоим использовать магию. В иное время Лань Чжань, безусловно, попытался бы обхитрить Вэй Ина, нырнув в Сумрак, но сейчас вынужден был держаться в реальном мире, где вариантов у него оставалось немного.  
— Это не сме... Что это? — Лань Чжань резко обернулся, так и не закончив своей фразы. Вэй Ин было подумал, что тот пытается его отвлечь, но вот уже и он почувствовал мелкую дрожь камней под ногами. И эта дрожь с каждой секундой становилась всё сильнее, пока наконец...  
Камни под ними просто провалились!  
Вэй Ин уже безо всякого злого умысла схватился за руку Лань Чжаня, но тот ухнул под воду вместе с ним. К счастью, вода уходила из-под ног даже быстрее, чем камни, поэтому юноши лишь промокли с головы до ног и пару раз глотнули воды, но не успели начать тонуть, как оказались в подземной пещере, где воды было лишь по колено. А ещё воздух в этой пещере был ничуть не теплее воды в источнике.  
— Где мы? — Вэй Ин помог Лань Чжаню, который при падении оказался под ним, встать на ноги. Лань Чжань, протерев глаза рукой и оглядевшись, пожал плечами. Он тоже не знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * У китайцев почёсывание носа, помимо прочего, означает ещё и недоумение, удивление и даже намёк на чьё-то странное поведение. Частичный, хотя и не точный аналог нашего покручивания пальцем у виска.


	3. Как выйти сухим из воды

Вэй Ин огляделся.  
Место, в котором они оказались, больше всего было похоже на широкий подземный тоннель, коим, по сути, и являлось. Каменные своды не меньше двух человеческих ростов высотой были покрыты почти сплошным слоем изморози, словно подсвеченной изнутри голубоватым светом безусловно магического происхождения. Там, где стояли Вэй Ин и Лань Чжань, в полу было небольшое, с пару чи шириной, углубление, что-то вроде водостока, тянущегося вдоль основной тропы. Юноши, не сговариваясь, шагнули вперёд и вверх, выбравшись наконец-то из ледяной воды. Впрочем, в самом тоннеле было так же холодно, как в воде, и Вэй Ин очень скоро начал стучать зубами.  
— Ну и мороз, чёрт! — выругался он, выбивая челюстями чечётку. Лань Чжань согласно кивнул. — Как думаешь, — протянул Вэй Ин, — если мы обнимемся, нам будет теплее?  
Лань Чжань, обнимавший руками собственное голое тело, торопливо опустил ладони и задрал подбородок, всем своим видом давая понять, что ещё не настолько замёрз, чтобы позволить Вэй Ину приблизиться к нему и тем более обнять.  
Вэй Ин обиженно фыркнул.  
Однако его внимание быстро переключилось на кое-что другое.  
— Интересно, куда ведёт этот тоннель? — юноши синхронно повернулись по направлению тоннеля. За их спинами был тупик, а сам тоннель, насколько хватало глаз, вёл прямо вперёд, без ответвлений и поворотов.  
Не обсуждая, Вэй Ин и Лань Чжань двинулись по нему, идя достаточно близко друг к другу, но всё же не соприкасаясь плечами. При этом Вэй Ин, в отличие от Лань Чжаня, даже не пытался храбриться и вести себя сдержанно, так что весь их путь проходил под клацанье его зубов и сердитое шипение, когда Вэй Ин пытался немного растереть грудь и плечи, чтобы согреться.  
Спустя минут десять быстрым шагом юноши неожиданно вышли в огромную пещеру. Что было самое странное: они не заметили, в какой момент закончился тоннель. Вот они шли по нему вперёд, почти не глядя под ноги, благо пол тоннеля был достаточно ровным, без уклона и выемок, а вот уже идут по центру огромного каменного купола, потолок которого теряется где-то в вышине, невидимый из-за ослепительного морозного сияния. Обернувшись, Вэй Ин увидел в паре чжаней за своей спиной водную гладь, простиравшуюся далеко-далеко. Никакого входа-выхода в тоннель за ними не было.  
— Не нравится мне это, — шепнул Вэй Ин. Он и сам не знал почему, но отчего-то говорить в полный голос не хотелось. Будто кто-то ещё был с ними в этой пещере и мог подслушать их разговор.  
Лань Чжань вновь согласно кивнул. Он вообще будто воды в рот набрал.  
В пещере было даже светлее, чем в тоннеле. Если б Вэй Ин не знал, что они находятся под землёй, сам бы никогда не догадался — потолок и стены излучали яркий свет, похожий на свет солнца, только какой-то более холодный. И здесь все поверхности также были покрыты инеем, да так плотно, что под ним невозможно было разглядеть камень.  
Выйдя — переместившись? — из тоннеля, юноши оказались на большой площадке вроде острова посреди подземного озера. Озеро это было гораздо больше Ледяного источника на поверхности, но вода в нём была точно такой же тёмной, так что никак нельзя было определить его глубину. К тому же в таком странном месте наверняка могли обитать неизвестные магические сущности, не факт что дружелюбные. В общем, было совершенно непонятно, как отсюда выбираться, особенно без магии.  
— Лань Чжань, — удивлённо позвал Вэй Ин. — Тебе не кажется, что мы... в Сумраке?  
Вэй Ин внимательнее пригляделся к обстановке. Здесь, несомненно, были краски и свет, которых не могло быть в Сумраке, однако вместе с тем было и знакомое каждому Иному ощущение погружения.  
— Это невозможно. Наша магия заблокирована, — возразил Лань Чжань.  
— Ага... А чем? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил Вэй Ин. Лань Чжань, судя по лицу, уже было собирался ответить ему, возможно даже в саркастичном тоне, однако тоже заметил то, на что намекнул Вэй Ин — блокирующие браслеты с их рук пропали.  
Всё страньше и страньше...  
Чуть впереди остров, на котором они стояли, упирался в одну из стен пещеры. Земля в этом месте шла в гору, образовывая несколько ступеней, опоясывающих остров по кругу, а венчала эту композицию небольшая ровная площадка с каменным столом и каменной же лавкой перед ним. На столе лежал великолепный гуцинь, выполненный из белого дерева.  
Молча обменявшись взглядами, юноши дружно пошли к нему. В конце концов, это был единственный предмет явно человеческой природы во всём этом месте.  
И лишь поднявшись на несколько ступеней, Вэй Ин заметил, что они в пещере не одни.  
Вдоль стены и вокруг стола сидели, лежали, прыгали белые комочки меха. Присмотревшись, Вэй Ин понял, что перед ним белые кролики. И, что характерно, на каждом кролике была маленькая лобная лента.  
Лань Чжань тоже заметил необычных питомцев и указал на них Вэй Ину на секунду позже, чем тот сам увидел. Удивительнее всего было то, что никакой травки или морковки, которой могли бы питаться эти кролики, в пещере не наблюдалось. Так что либо кролики были волшебными и не нуждались в еде, либо всё же кто-то их подкармливает. Вэй Ин понадеялся на второе, хоть и не был уверен, что знакомство с пещерным обитателем пройдёт мирно.  
Будто подслушав его опасения, белоснежный гуцинь в то же мгновение засиял ярким голубым светом, напоминающим цвет одежд старших адептов Ордена Гусу Лань. Это сияние, озарив сперва весь инструмент, затем собралось в одну ослепительную точку, которая побежала по струнам, извлекая из них волшебные звуки. Вэй Ин заслушался красивой и чрезвычайно сложной трелью и не заметил, когда голубая искра, разогнавшись по струнам, вспыхнула с тысячекратной силой. Эта вспышка волной прокатилась по пещере, сбив Вэй Ина с ног.  
Лань Чжань словно и не заметил удара. Вэй Ину даже показалось, что волна прошла сквозь него, не задев.  
Вэй Ин поднялся на ноги и опасливо уставился на гуцинь. Тот всё ещё озарялся голубыми всполохами, собиравшимися в новую мелодию.  
— Что это такое? — воскликнул Вэй Ин, бросаясь на пол под новую волну.  
— Техника Смертельных струн, — отозвался Лань Чжань, по-прежнему не затронутый атакующей музыкальной магией.  
— Тайное магическое искусство Ордена Гусу Лань? — переспросил Вэй Ин. Ему доводилось слышать об этой технике, но ни разу — наблюдать вживую. Считалось, что этой технике обучают лишь боевых магов. Основным же отличием техники от других было то, что она действовала в первую очередь на других Иных, а не на сумеречных сущностей. Этой техникой Иные пользовались в эпоху войн между волшебными кланами, закончившихся больше ста лет назад. — Почему на тебя не действует?  
Лань Чжань не зря считался лучшим учеником — у него, разумеется, был ответ.  
— Техника Смертельных струн специально создана так, чтобы не вредить членам Ордена. Её нельзя обращать против своих.  
Гуцинь тем временем, издав весьма пронзительную и неприятную слуху трель, пустил ещё одну волну. Вэй Ину, который и так уже лежал, распластавшись на полу, пришлось пригнуть голову и уткнуться носом в покрытый изморозью камень, чтобы волна, прошедшая ниже предыдущих, не задела его.  
— Да что ж такое... Лента! Дай мне свою ленту! — осенило Вэй Ина.  
К чести Лань Чжаня, он не стал спорить и сопротивляться, хотя при других обстоятельствах вряд ли позволил бы чужому — тем более такому нахальному, как Вэй Ин, — взять его ленту. Конечно, один раз Вэй Ин её уже брал, но тогда Лань Чжань находился под действием Доминанты, и даже заклятье абсолютного подчинения чуть не распалось, когда Вэй Ин потребовал лобную ленту. Однако сейчас было не до пустых препирательств — и Лань Чжань стянул ленту с волос. Вэй Ину пришлось бежать к нему зигзагами, уклоняясь от слетающих с гуциня вспышек, которые становились всё чаще, но, наконец, он сумел спрятаться за Лань Чжанем. Тот заслонил Вэй Ина от гуциня, а сам обмотал одним концом ленты своё запястье, вторым — запястье Вэй Ина. И как только они оказались связаны, гуцинь замолк.  
Вэй Ин осторожно выглянул из-за бедра Лань Чжаня, оказавшегося как раз на уровне его глаз. Сияние, охватившее музыкальный инструмент, постепенно затухало.  
Облегчённо выдохнув, Вэй Ин заметил, что, невзирая на царящий в пещере мороз, во время атаки он изрядно вспотел. К тому же он ощущал сильное возбуждение, и сердце билось чуть ли не в два раза чаще обычного. Вот что значит смертельная опасность!  
— Ну вот, а я-то думал, что Гусу Лань — мирный орден, — мрачно пошутил Вэй Ин.  
— Хочешь мира — готовься к войне, — с умным видом изрёк древнюю максиму Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин наконец смог без опаски подняться на ноги и снова оглядеться.  
— Не хочешь знать, как я догадался насчёт ленты? — самодовольно спросил он.  
— Кролики, — невозмутимо ответил Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин разочарованно поджал губы, расстроенный тем, что ему не удалось впечатлить товарища своей проницательностью.  
Да, кролики вряд ли состояли в Ордене Гусу Лань, однако гуцинь не причинил им никакого вреда. И на каждом кролике была лобная лента, что было весьма необычно и требовало какого-то объяснения. Защита от Смертельных струн — как раз хорошее объяснение.  
— Ну так что? Ты у нас отличник... Знаешь что-нибудь о пещерах с волшебными гуцинями и кроликами?  
Лань Чжань покачал головой. И не то чтобы Вэй Ин злорадствовал, но... поймите, приятно, что не он один тут пребывает в блаженном неведении. Значит, они хотя бы в этом равны.  
— А идеи, как нам выбраться, есть?  
Вместо ответа Лань Чжань потянул Вэй Ина к столу. Вэй Ину не очень-то хотелось приближаться к этим агрессивным гуслям, но из всего богатства выбора занятий в этой пещере у них был только допрос кроликов с пристрастием и купание в потенциально бездонном Ледяном источнике. И гуцинь, да.  
Лань Чжань расположился на каменной лавке, Вэй Ину же места на сидении не хватило, так что он по-свойски уселся прямо на стол рядом с гуцинем, отхватив за это осуждающий взгляд. Лань Чжаню, впрочем, хватило совести промолчать. И вместо чтения нотаций о приличных и неприличных позах для сидения гусуланец сосредоточил всё своё внимание на инструменте.  
Осторожно коснувшись струн на пробу, он убедился в том, что настроен гуцинь отлично. И к тому же, что особенно приятно, не замкнут на одного владельца, так что воспользоваться его магией мог любой желающий.  
Лань Чжань сыграл вводную мелодию Расспроса. Эта техника позволяла обращаться напрямую к Сумраку и получать от него ответы на интересующие вопросы, однако для её использования важно было сохранять предельную концентрацию — Сумрак неохотно делился информацией, потому отвечал лишь на чёткие однозначные вопросы и ответы давал максимально простые и короткие. Лань Чжань сравнительно недавно начал изучать Расспрос, но, по мнению Лань Сиченя, осваивал эту технику вполне успешно.  
— Расспрос? — со знанием дела покивал Вэй Ин. Время в библиотеке, которое ему выделили для трёхсот переписываний правил Ордена, он предпочитал тратить с большей пользой и значительную его часть посвятил изучению трактатов о собственных магических разработках Ордена Гусу Лань. Кто знает, что в жизни пригодится.  
Лань Чжань, не желая отвлекаться на его болтовню, прошёлся пальцами по струнам, задав первый вопрос.  
Последняя нота вопроса, вместо того чтобы затихнуть, осталась звучать, не снижая громкости. Это было необычно, Лань Чжань с подобным поведением гуциня раньше не сталкивался.  
Однако спустя минуту инструмент всё же умолк. И почти сразу его струны пришли в действие сами собой.  
Лань Чжань, внимательно вслушавшись в ответ, не поверил собственным ушам.  
— Что? Не может быть... — пробормотал он, нарушив свою привычку к немногословности. Вэй Ин нетерпеливо заёрзал на столе, показывая, что тоже хочет знать ответ (как и, желательно, вопрос).  
— Слезь, — велел ему Лань Чжань. И сам поднялся со скамьи.  
Вэй Ин послушно исполнил указание и вместе с Лань Чжанем отступил чуть в сторону, всё ещё не понимая, в чём дело.  
Гуцинь продолжал сиять ровным голубым светом, к счастью гораздо более спокойным, чем ранее во время атаки. Вэй Ин пытался призвать на помощь сумеречное зрение, чтобы понять, какая магия тут задействована, но почему-то результат не менялся — он продолжал видеть только волшебный свет, но не структуру заклинания.  
Внезапно воздух над скамьёй, там, где только что сидел Лань Чжань, зарябил, будто сгущаясь. Юноши сосредоточили всё внимание на этом куске пространства, и под их неотрывными взглядами воздух сперва потемнел, затем вспузырился навроде закипающей воды, пока наконец в нём не проступил расплывчатый женский силуэт, быстро обретающий цвет и плотность.  
Спустя пару минут на каменной лавке сидела молодая женщина в старомодном одеянии.  
— Вы... — прошептал Лань Чжань, распахнув глаза в недоверчивом удивлении. — Вы — Лань И.  
Лань И была легендарной Иной, единственной женщиной, возглавлявшей Орден Гусу Лань за многие века его существования. А ещё Лань И была тем самым боевым магом, что изобрела технику Смертельных струн.  
Женщина мягко улыбнулась.  
— Приветствую учеников, — голос Лань И звучал мягко и мелодично, будто женщина всегда немножко не говорила, а пела.  
Юноши поспешили выполнить приветственный поклон. Не каждый день встречаешь Высших Светлых магов, особенно тех, кто уже много веков считается ушедшим в Сумрак.  
— Лань Чжань, ученик Ордена Гусу Лань, приветствует учителя.  
— Вэй Ин, ученик Ордена Юньмэн, приветствует учителя.  
Вэй Ин с восторгом уставился на Лань И. Как будто недостаточно было того, что Лань И считалась одним из сильнейших магов своего времени, она вдобавок ко всему была ещё и настоящей красавицей.  
— Пусть учитель не сочтёт за дерзость... — заговорил Лань Чжань, — но как вы можете быть здесь? Вы ведь... мертвы?  
Лань И грустно улыбнулась.  
— Это длинная история, юноши. Она хорошо начиналась, но печально кончилась.  
Вэй Ин бросил на Лань Чжаня короткий взгляд и неожиданно встретился с ним глазами. Смутившись, оба вновь посмотрели на Лань И.  
— Может быть, вы расскажете нам, что это за место? — спросил Вэй Ин. Ему, конечно, любопытно было узнать, как Лань И оказалась в пещере, но куда больше его волновал вопрос, как им с Лань Чжанем из этой пещеры выбираться.  
— Пожалуй, ответ на твой вопрос будет и ответом на вопрос твоего товарища, — задумчиво произнесла Лань И.  
— Это место — одно из самых необычных волшебных мест в мире. Ледяной источник — точка стечения многих потоков Светлой силы. Испокон веков Орден Гусу Лань поддерживал своё могущество благодаря этому практически неисчерпаемому запасу силы. Влияние источника простирается на все Облачные Глубины и даже за их пределами. Именно благодаря ему на землях Гусу Лань никогда не инициируются Тёмные Иные и не водятся Тёмные сумеречные сущности. И именно поэтому больше ста лет назад я пришла сюда, чтобы запечатать здесь Иньскую Тёмную печать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам вдруг показалось, что Ледяной источник чем-то напоминает пещеру в Эдинбурге, то... вам не показалось. И да, это вовсе не случайно.


	4. Атлант расправил плечи

— Иньская Тёмная печать? — переспросил Вэй Ин. — Никогда не слышал о ней.  
Лань И кивнула.  
— Поверь мне, ученик, это не случайность. Древние маги договорились уничтожить все записи о печати, чтобы у нас, их потомков, не возникало лишних искушений и мы не повторил их ошибок. Как показала жизнь, они не зря опасались.  
Юноши вновь переглянулись. Судя по печальному лицу Лань И, с упомянутыми ошибками она была знакома не понаслышке.  
— Иньскую Тёмную печать создал могущественный Тёмный маг Сюэ Чуанхай, — меж тем продолжила рассказ Лань И. — Сведений о тех временах осталось совсем немного, и, даже будучи главой одного из Великих Орденов и имея полный доступ ко всем его записям, я смогла найти лишь несколько случайно уцелевших свитков. Всё остальное было предано огню.  
_...В те времена Сюэ Чуанхай был ещё сравнительно молод, однако успел побывать во многих далёких странах. В его родных местах к нему всегда относились с пренебрежением из-за природы его силы — для Светлых Иных было и, наверное, по сей день остаётся нормальным снисходительное отношение к Тёмным. Светлые кланы интриговали между собой за влияние, а Тёмные... тогда их было слишком мало, чтобы их принимали в расчёт. Иногда Тёмных брали в обучение и услужение, но никогда не позволяли им быть на равных со Светлыми. Возможно, будь мы другими, дальнейшие события никогда бы не произошли, но... можно предположить, что именно Светлые были повинны в том, как Сюэ Чуанхай озлобился на весь мир. И именно поэтому он отправился в свои странствия, надеясь в чужих землях найти справедливость. Увы, из этих путешествий он не вынес успокоения для своей души. Напротив, там он увидел настоящие войны между Иными. Тёмные уничтожали Светлых, и это противостояние было так сильно, что едва не уничтожило мир. Сюэ Чуанхай загорелся идеей распространить эту войну на земли Империи Хань. Но чтобы с Тёмной силой стали считаться, ему нужны были ученики. А чтобы привлечь учеников, нужна была слава, могущество, власть, которыми так легко приманить к себе чужие души. Из всех своих странствий Сюэ Чуанхай вернулся с совершенно новыми знаниями и умениями, позволявшими ему творить невиданные доселе чудеса. В одном из свитков его автор, ученик Сюэ Чуанхая, пересказывал услышанное от своего учителя о городах из камня на севере и о городах из песка на юге, о магическом учении аккадцев и о кровавой магии скифов... Варвары с запада бесконечно совершенствовали свои навыки ведения войны, создавали новые смертельные проклятия, искали способы влиять на сознание. Сюэ Чуанхай выучился их приёмам и нашёл, как применить их в родных краях. Поселившись близ горы Муси, он начал приводить свой ужасный замысел в действие. В землях клана Вэнь, что пролегали неподалёку от его жилища, стали твориться кровавые беспорядки, и очень скоро выяснилось, что именно Сюэ Чуанхай стоял за ними._  
_ В округе горы Муси появилось жуткое чудовище, прозванное Сюань-У за своё сходство с мифическим божественным созданием. Чудовище описывали как гигантскую черепаху с головой и шеей змеи. Кто-то говорил, что Сюань-У была размером с гору, кто-то — что она была размером с дом. Но в любом случае это было огромное создание с бронёй, крепкой как камень. Простые люди, конечно же, решили, что Сюань-У была порождением самой земли и божественным наказанием, но заклинатели знали, что на самом деле Черепаха-Губительница была ни чем иным, как гигантским големом. И управляли ею вовсе не боги, а Сюэ Чуанхай, который и создал её из камня и глины..._  
— Постойте-ка. Если Сюэ Чуанхай создал голема, то для управления им ему нужна была печать. Уж не это ли была та самая Иньская Тёмная печать? — в приступе внезапной догадливости предположил Вэй Ин.  
Лань И улыбнулась.  
— Вижу, ученик, что ты очень смышлён. А ещё, похоже, как и я, любишь читать запретные книги.  
Вэй Ин смущённо потупился, не чувствуя, правда, ни капли стыда. Напротив, сравнение с самой Лань И немало польстило ему и его любознательности. В конце концов, не так уж и просто ему было в своё время пробраться в юньмэнскую тайную библиотеку запрещённых книг, где среди множества табличек и рукописей он нашёл трактат о чудовищах из земли, металла и камня — големах. Трактат предписывал для подчинения голема создавать к нему парный артефакт, или печать, которая должна была не только управлять големом, но и в случае необходимости уничтожить его.  
— Так и было. Тёмная печать была создана как инструмент для управления Черепахой. Сюэ Чуанхай лично заколдовал её и вложил в панцирь Сюань-У, чтобы подчинить голема себе. По его воле Сюань-У нападала на мирные поселения, разрушая дома и пожирая людей. Её каменное брюхо вовсе не нуждалось в пище, но Сюэ Чуанхай придумал, как использовать убийства для подпитки голема силой, так что ему не только не было нужды вливать собственную магию в это создание, но он даже мог с её помощью накапливать силу, полученную извне, ибо в печати собирались ужас и боль, причиняемые Сюань-У. И это действительно были огромные потоки энергии, ведь количество жертв Сюань-У исчислялось тысячами. Сюэ Чуанхай поставил массовые жертвоприношения на поток, а Тёмная печать служила ему в том главным орудием. Извлечь же печать из Черепахи мог лишь тот, кто подчинил артефакт себе.  
— Выходит, печать находилась внутри собственного стража и сама же приводила его в действие? — спросил Лань Чжань. Вэй Ин не удержался от одобрительного восклицания:  
— Хитро!  
Лань И согласно кивнула.  
— Никто не мог сладить с Сюэ Чуанхаем, пока в его власти была Иньская печать. Черпая из неё Тёмную силу, Сюэ Чуанхай мог в одиночку противостоять сотням заклинателей. И даже более того... Сюэ Чуанхай был настоящим Тёмным, коварным и вероломным. И просто причинять страдания ему было недостаточно. К людям он относился с презрением, даже с ненавистью, считал их не более чем скотом, который Иные могут использовать по своему усмотрению. Поэтому их он без всякой жалости пускал в расход. Человеческие смерти не были его целью — лишь способом. Главной же своей задачей Сюэ Чуанхай видел возвышение Тёмных Иных над всеми прочими. Он говорил, что именно Тёмные Иные познали истинную суть вещей и потому только они достойны властвовать над миром. Долгое время Тёмные Иные с восторгом следовали за Сюэ Чуанхаем, видя в нём своего пророка. Они шли к нему в ученики и слуги, а он в обмен обучал их тонкостям своего искусства. Ещё совсем недавно Тёмных было столь мало и они были так разрознены, что даже не собирались в кланы. И вот за небывало краткий срок под началом Сюэ Чуанхая сформировалась многотысячная армия. Это были по-настоящему тёмные времена. Светлых Иных становилось всё меньше, и не только потому, что многие из них гибли в сражениях с Сюэ Чуанхаем и его учениками. Сюэ Чуанхай также нашёл способ обращать Светлых Иных во Тьму, используя для этого Иньскую печать.  
— Разве это возможно?! — поражённо воскликнул Лань Чжань.  
Лань И ответила ему грустный взглядом.  
— Я прожила в миру чуть меньше ста лет и всё же думаю, что нет на свете ничего действительно невозможного. Сюэ Чуанхай впитал опыт своих наставников, которые жили сотни и даже тысячи лет. Они обучили его самым Тёмным тайнам и практикам. А потом... Иньская печать была невероятным по мощи артефактом. Возможно, ещё ни один предмет, сотворённый Иным, не собирал в себе столько силы. Не стоит удивляться тому, что печать могла подчинять своему влиянию самые слабые души. Всё тот же ученик описывал, как одним прикосновением к печати Сюэ Чуанхай обращал во зло любого смертного. А Светлых Иных он нарочно пытал печатью, оставляя их связанными с печатью на голой груди, прямо напротив средоточия силы, и его жертва на протяжении многих часов должна была бороться с потоками Тёмной энергии, непрерывно вливавшейся во все внутренние каналы ауры. И чем слабее был Иной, тем быстрее Тьма овладевала им, причиняя при этом невыносимую боль, заставляя тело буквально разрываться от столкновения в нём двух противоборствующих сил.  
Вэй Ина пробрала внутренняя дрожь. Теперь он лучше понимал, почему маги прошлого не хотели передавать своим преемникам эту информацию. И почему свитки, найденные Лань И, были так надёжно спрятаны. Это были опасные знания. Заполучи их кто-то из Тёмных Иных с дурными намерениями — и он непременно попытался бы отыскать Иньскую печать, чтобы использовать во зло.  
— Как же его победили? — пробормотал Вэй Ин вслух.  
— Как это ни странно, — молвила Лань И, — одолеть Сюэ Чуанхая помогло то же, что изначально и возвысило его. Тёмные Иные, которых Сюэ Чуанхай хотел возглавить, обернулись против него. И первым среди них стал Вэнь Мао, объединивший вокруг себя горстку других учеников Сюэ Чуанхая.  
_...Вэнь Мао одолевали его собственные амбиции — до того, как Сюэ Чуанхай вернулся в Империю Хань, Вэнь Мао был сильнейшим среди здешних Тёмных Иных. И хотя у Тёмных тогда не было никакого лидера, всё же авторитет Вэнь Мао был общепризнан. Даже главы Светлых кланов иногда прислушивались к нему. Но эта эпоха закончилась, когда Сюэ Чуанхай стал собирать свою армию и фактически бесконтрольно использовать Тёмную силу. Светлые Иные были в таком отчаянии, что приняли предложение Вэнь Мао о взаимной поддержке — они готовы были заключить мир с бывшим врагом, лишь бы одолеть врага нынешнего. Тогда это казалось единственным возможным выходом._  
_ В назначенный день четыре Высших мага, главы Великих Орденов, пришли к пещере на горе Луаньцзан, где находился Сюэ Чуанхай. Никто из встреченных ими учеников Сюэ Чуанхая не мог оказать им сопротивления — большинство из них погибло с оружием в руках, но многие просто сбежали. Пятый же Высший, Вэнь Мао, вёл своё собственное сражение внизу, у подножия Луаньцзан: он должен был удержать Сюань-У вдали от битвы магов, ведь только он мог противостоять Тёмному влиянию печати, которое было особенно сильно, когда печать была погружена в панцирь Сюань-У. И пока Светлые маги пробирались к Пещере Спящего Демона, Вэнь Мао с десятком помощников держал барьер против Черепахи-Губительницы._  
_ Главы Орденов привели с собой на гору почти всех своих учеников, и те образовали Круг Силы, на острие которого встали Высшие маги. Несколько сот Светлых заклинателей вливали силу в атакующие заклинания, которые обрушивались на голову Сюэ Чуанхая — однако тот не отступал. Один за другим гибли ученики, выпитые Кругом до самого дна, до последней капли силы в их жилах, но Сюэ Чуанхай продолжал держать щиты и даже наносить ответные удары по сражавшимся с ним Высшим. Слой за слоем, всё глубже в Сумрак уходили маги, надеясь нащупать брешь в обороне противника. И вот они уже на шестом слое Сумрака — а Сюэ Чуанхай всё ещё непобедим._  
_ Силы учеников иссякали, вместо широкой реки к Высшим магам теперь бежал лишь тоненький ручеёк, и они готовились принять смерть от руки так и не побеждённого Сюэ Чуанхая... Когда в схватку вмешался Вэнь Мао._  
_ Вэнь Мао действительно был невероятно силён и умён. Он был гораздо старше Сюэ Чуанхая и смог использовать это преимущество, чтобы обойти защиту, наложенную тем на Сюань-У. Он так и не смог повергнуть Черепаху-Губительницу, однако заполучил Иньскую печать. И, будучи Тёмным, он мог применить её. Светлые маги воспрянули духом и смогли возобновить атаку. Под усиленным напором Сюэ Чуанхай отступил._  
_ К сожалению, главам пяти Великих Орденов так и не удалось развоплотить его. Уже когда Вэнь Мао готовился обратить силу Иньской печати против её создателя, Сюэ Чуанхай шагнул дальше, на седьмой слой Сумрака, куда никто не мог последовать за ним. Напрасно маги надеялись отыскать его на других слоях — Сюэ Чуанхая и след простыл. Вернувшись же в реальный мир, маги нашли лишь остывающие тела своих учеников и нескольких обессиленных помощников Вэнь Мао. Ни один из младших Светлых не выжил в той битве, но и Сюэ Чуанхай никогда больше не появлялся. Неизвестно, где он скрылся и смог ли вообще вернуться с седьмого слоя, но маги сочли достаточным то, что больше он их не беспокоил..._  
— Седьмой слой? — выдохнул вполголоса Вэй Ин. — Мне и на втором было тяжело. Не знал, что есть более глубокие слои...  
— Оглянись, ученик, — повела рукой Лань И. — Здесь и сейчас мы уже находимся на предпоследнем, шестом слое.  
Вэй Ин недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Это невозможно. Мы не обладаем такой силой, — возразил за него Лань Чжань.  
— Это не имеет значения, — Лань И покачала головой. — Пещера Ледяного источника — это уникальное место, здесь все слои Сумрака и даже реальный мир переплелись так тесно, что их почти невозможно разделить, а пространственные ориентиры нередко путаются с магическими. Посмотрите под ноги. — Юноши послушно посмотрели вниз, но не увидели ничего особенного. — Мы стоим на шестой от подножия острова ступени. Вы этого не заметили, но, поднимаясь сюда, с каждым шагом вы на самом деле погружались всё глубже в Сумрак. И здесь, на шестом слое, нашли меня. Ведь именно на шестом слое обитают все ушедшие Иные.  
— Но почему мы этого не чувствуем? Где ветер, тяжёлый воздух, резь в глазах? Почему Сумрак не пьёт из нас силы, в конце-то концов?  
Лань И усмехнулась.  
— Пьёт, ещё как. Но ещё больше даёт. Баланс энергий в этой пещере смещён, так что сейчас вы получаете больше, чем отдаёте, потому и не ощущаете привычной тяжести и истощения от нахождения на глубоких слоях Сумрака. И браслеты, что должны были блокировать вашу магию, разрушились именно поэтому. Обычно блокирующие браслеты попросту поглощают силу, проходящую через заклинателя, и не позволяют ему самому пользоваться ею. Через вас же сейчас проходит такой огромный поток Светлой силы, что артефакты, рассчитанные на магию учеников, не смогли столько переварить — и растворились в этом потоке.  
— Хорошо, — Вэй Ин не выглядел убеждённым. — Ну а кролики? Как они-то тут оказались?  
— Кролики — животные не менее поразительные, чем пещера Ледяного источника. Знаете ли вы, ученики, что кролики живут сразу на всех слоях Сумрака?* — Лань И подобрала с пола пушистый комочек, как раз подобравшийся поближе к её ноге. Крольчонок, невероятно милый с этой своей белой ленточкой на лбу и длинными розоватыми ушами, покорно дал себя поднять и погладить. — Моё заклятье не пускает Иных в эту пещеру, точнее оно не пускает тех, кто может управляться с силой. В Облачных Глубинах не бывает людей, так что я считала это достаточной гарантией, что в источник не попадёт никто посторонний. Не думала, что кто-то из учителей Гусу Лань применит к ученикам запрет на магию... в моё время это считалось самой крайней мерой и практически не использовалось в качестве наказания для учеников — только для пленников. Забавно, как это в итоге обернулась, но я даже рада. Ведь долгие десятилетия я оставалась здесь одна и была вынуждена коротать время за игрой на гуцине, совершенствуя её до бесконечности. Правда, потом каким-то потайным лазом сюда пробралась пара крольчат. Заклинание пропустило их, не сочтя угрозой, — и теперь вот уже несколько поколений кроликов живут в пещере со мной. Как и Иные, они практикуют инедию и умеют питаться Светлой силой... которой здесь, как видите, в избытке.  
— А как же вода? Они не могут утонуть? — Вэй Ин тоже подобрал кролика, убедившись в том, что хозяйка источника не имеет ничего против.  
— Какая вода? — Лань И бесхитростно улыбнулась.  
Юноши синхронно обернулись...  
Источника не было. Вместо чёрной глади воды, окружавшей остров, вокруг него, насколько хватало взгляда, простиралось белоснежное полотно из льда и снега.  
За спинами учеников раздался лёгкий смех, похожий на перезвон маленьких колокольчиков.  
— Готова поспорить, вы не заметили, когда источник пропал.  
Лань Чжань обиженно поджал губы, а вот Вэй Ин, напротив, пришёл в полный восторг. Такие шутки, как у Лань И, не могли не найти отклик в его бунтарской душе.  
— Но где же вода? — отсмеявшись, полюбопытствовал он.  
— Осталась в реальном мире, конечно. Как только вы очутились на третьем слое и стали погружаться дальше, эта вода застыла и превратилась в лёд.  
— И по нему можно идти?  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Лань И. — Главное — оставаться не выше третьего слоя. Не волнуйтесь, в этой пещере это не составит для вас особого труда. Ледяной источник сам даст вам всю необходимую для этого силу.  
Вэй Ин наконец немного успокоился — теперь он знал, что из пещеры был выход и что им не придётся остаться тут на сто лет, как Лань И.  
Кстати, о Лань И...  
— Учитель, но вы так и не рассказали, как оказались здесь. И что случилось с Иньской печатью после того, как Сюэ Чуанхай исчез.  
Лань Чжань сдержанно кивнул, показывая, что тоже хотел бы узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Он вообще был очень молчалив на протяжении всего разговора, позволив Вэй Ину вести беседу за двоих. Впрочем, болтуном Лань Чжань никогда не был.  
Лань И, за время объяснения юношам тайн Ледяного источника пришедшая в весёлое расположение духа, так же быстро помрачнела.  
— Я совершила ошибку. Повела себя недостойно звания Светлого мага и главы Ордена Гусу Лань.  
Вэй Ин посерьёзнел. Он понимал, что Лань И неспроста говорит подобное и едва ли кто-то вроде неё стал бы попусту винить себя, а значит, у заклинательницы были все основания говорить так. И всё же трудно было поверить в то, что такая прославленная Светлая оступилась.  
— Тогдашний глава Ордена весьма благосклонно относился к моим изысканиям. Сам он не застал Сюэ Чуанхая и так же, как и я, не видел причин не изучать его персону. К тому же войны между кланами не утихали, а в искусстве Сюэ Чуанхая могли найтись редкие забытые боевые техники, которые были бы нам полезны. В общем, я получила карт-бланш и полный доступ к библиотеке. Со временем эти поиски превратились для меня фактически в навязчивую идею. Моя подруга Баошань предупреждала, что добром это не кончится, но я не слушала её...  
— Баошань? Бессмертная Баошань? — встрепенулся Вэй Ин.  
— Бессмертная? — переспросила Лань И. — Право слово, не знаю... В моё время она была обычной заклинательницей. Как, впрочем, и я сама. А ещё она была моей подругой. Ты что-то знаешь о ней, ученик?  
— Не уверен, та ли эта Баошань... — протянул Вэй Ин. — Но если та, то... Именно она когда-то подобрала меня, разглядела потенциал Иного и отвезла для обучения в Пристань Лотоса, где меня взял в ученики глава Ордена Юньмэн**. Он заменил мне отца, а его семья стала моей семьёй. Фэнмянь рассказывал, что, когда Баошань привела меня в Пристань Лотоса, я... В общем, она спасла меня от голодной смерти и от собак, что искусали мои руки и ноги. Я жив благодаря Иной по имени Баошань.  
Лань И посмотрела на Вэй Ина с тёплой улыбкой.  
— Так похоже на мою Баошань... И так странно слышать об этом спустя почти сто лет после нашей с ней последней встречи. И хотя мы поругались тогда, мысли о Баошань долгое время поддерживали меня, когда я оказалась здесь одна. Она была моей лучшей, самой близкой подругой. Я рада слышать, что она всё ещё жива.  
— Так что с Сюэ Чуанхаем? Записи о нём вам помогли? — вмешался в приятные воспоминания Лань Чжань, заставив Вэй Ина поморщиться. С таким сугубо деловым подходом Лань Чжаня просто нельзя подпускать к другим людям, особенно к хорошеньким женщинам.  
Лань И ожидаемо погрустнела.  
— И да, и нет. Это было секретом, моим и тогдашнего главы Ордена, но именно записи Сюэ Чуанхая легли в основу моей техники Смертельных струн. Я никогда не гордилась этим, а глава Ордена считал правильным присвоить эту технику Светлым силам и никому не рассказывать о её Тёмных истоках. Я согласилась, хоть это и мучило мою совесть. Однако затем глава Ордена погиб, мне пришлось занять его место и на какое-то время стало совсем не до техники Смертельных струн и поисков Сюэ Чуанхая. Мы с Баошань хотели положить конец войнам кланов, а для этого нам пришлось посвятить делам Ордена каждую секунду своего времени. Лишь спустя несколько лет я вернулась к своему исследованию. И для этого был не самый приятный повод.  
В одном из трактатов мне встретилось имя Вэнь Мао. Это было единственное знакомое имя, ведь Вэнь Мао и в моё время оставался главой Ордена Вэнь — единственного объединения Тёмных Иных в наших землях. Под началом Вэнь Мао уже тогда были сотни адептов, а его Орден продолжал расти, в нём привечали буквально каждого Тёмного, желающего встать под знамёна Вэнь Мао. И, конечно, когда игнорировать этот рост было уже совсем невозможно, я вспомнила о своём незавершённом поиске. Мне было интересно, нет ли связи между силой Вэнь Мао и легендарными событиями. В первую очередь я подозревала, что Вэнь Мао использует Иньскую печать.  
Однако после месяцев, проведённых в библиотеках Гусу Лань и Цинхе Не, я выяснила, что это невозможно. Главы Великих Орденов договорились уничтожить Иньскую печать, а когда это не удалось, они разбили её на четыре осколка и забрали каждый по одной части, чтобы надёжно укрыть. Вэнь Мао не был допущен к разделу печати, поскольку он был Тёмным и даже осколок печати мог дать ему слишком опасную силу.  
Тогда я предположила, что Вэнь Мао спустя столько столетий мог прийти-таки к соглашению с Сюэ Чуанхаем, благо его смерть так и не удалось ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Но как найти мага, которого до меня не смогли найти пять Высших?  
— Обратная связь.  
Лань И одобрительно кивнула Лань Чжаню.  
— Да, обратная связь. Если не можешь найти мага — найди его творение. И по личному отпечатку магии, как по мокрым следам на полу, можно выйти на того, кто эту магию вложил. Мне был известен лишь один артефакт, достоверно заколдованный самим Сюэ Чуанхаем. Так я пришла к мысли о необходимости извлечь Иньскую печать из тайника, спрятанного в Облачных Глубинах.  
— Но как вы не боялись Тёмного влияния печати? — удивился Вэй Ин.  
— Ты мыслишь в точности как Баошань, — заметила Лань И. — Моя верная подруга тоже предупреждала меня об опасности использования печати, но... я не прислушалась к ней. Я была слишком самонадеянна. А ещё слишком поглощена своей навязчивой идеей помешать возвышению Ордена Вэнь. И потому я открыла тайник.  
Результат меня разочаровал: печать не помогла мне найти Сюэ Чуанхая. Сколько я ни пыталась подцепить путеводную нить, она обрывалась в пустоту, будто Сюэ Чуанхай был слишком далеко или, что вероятнее, попросту мёртв. Однако чем больше времени я проводила в попытках, тем сильнее было влияние на меня печати. Из прочитанных записей у меня сложилось впечатление, что Иньская печать подчиняла себе лишь слабейших из Светлых Иных, а для остальных не представляла угрозы. К тому же у меня в руках был лишь осколок, четвертинка. Это было моей ошибкой... и стоило мне всего. Когда я поняла, что не справляюсь, было уже поздно: печать тянула силы из меня и вытянула уже столько, что я при всём желании не смогла бы остановить этот процесс. Тогда-то я и вспомнила про пещеру Ледяного источника, которая испокон считалась священным, но запретным местом. Я знала, что здесь найду достаточно Светлой силы, чтобы запечатать осколок. К сожалению, к тому моменту мы с печатью уже были так крепко связаны, что вместе с осколком я запечатала и себя.  
— Значит, вы никак не сможете выбраться отсюда? — опечалился Вэй Ин. Он-то уже успел нафантазировать себе, как они с Лань Чжанем вернутся в Облачные Глубины в сопровождении легендарной Лань И.  
Ответ Лань И окончательно разрушил его мечты.  
— Мне больше нет места в этом мире, ученик. Я слишком долго пробыла на шестом слое Сумрака, не говоря уже о том, сколько времени я пробыла внутри источника, привыкнув к потоку силы в нём. Без его подпитки я просто не смогу поддерживать в своём теле жизнь. А кроме того... — Лань И замолчала, будто не решаясь говорить. После минуты или двух молчания она наконец нашла в себе силы, чтобы продолжить: — А кроме того, ваше появление разрушило заклятье, которое я наложила когда-то. Оно и без того понемногу разрушалось, подтачиваемое Иньской печатью изнутри через её связь со мной, так что... не вините себя. К тому же в последние годы защита совсем истончилась, словно кто-то стал тянуть печать к себе с той стороны. В общем, теперь недостаточно просто оставлять печать здесь, в источнике. Тем более что тот, кто взывает к печати извне, наверняка почувствовал её пробуждение и придёт за ней. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого пострадали адепты моего Ордена. Даже спустя столько лет я всё ещё остаюсь его главой и должна заботиться о своих подопечных.  
— Но что же делать? — воскликнул Вэй Ин.  
— Печать нужно унести, — ответил вместо учителя Лань Чжань. Лань И согласно кивнула.  
— Мне жаль возлагать на вас такую тяжёлую ношу, ученики, но, боюсь, у нас нет выбора. Иньская печать должна быть вывезена из Облачных Глубин. А главное, необходимо найти того, кто призывает печать, и остановить его, кем бы он ни был. Помните: призывать печать может либо тот, кто её сотворил, либо тот, кому в руки попал другой её осколок. Ни от одного, ни от другого не стоит ждать добра.  
Ученики переглянулись и синхронно опустились на колени.  
— Лань Ванцзи, ученик клана Гусу Лань, клянётся исполнить поручение учителя.  
— Вэй Ин, ученик клана Юньмэн, клянётся исполнить поручение учителя, — произнесли они друг за другом, как эхо.  
В воздухе над гуцинем расплылась клякса из чёрного дыма. Этот дым, будто подсвеченный изнутри потусторонним светом, быстро-быстро стянулся к центру кляксы, уплотнился и, наконец, образовал что-то вроде обломка от каменного диска. В целом виде диск, должно быть, был диаметром примерно с тарелку, но в руки к ученикам попала лишь неровно отколотая четверть.  
— Как можно чаще играйте над осколком мелодию Усмирения, но никогда не касайтесь его руками, — напутствовала Лань И, передавая им печать, завёрнутую в кусок плотной материи.  
Лань Чжань понятливо кивнул и с невозмутимым лицом принял печать, чем очень впечатлил Вэй Ина — тот поглядывал на печать с опаской.  
— Можно нам иногда приходить к вам? — с надеждой поинтересовался Вэй Ин, прежде чем развернуться в сторону ледяного плато, ведущего к выходу из пещеры.  
Лань И улыбнулась.  
— Возможно, в другой раз вы не сможете меня найти...  
Вэй Ин уже хотел спросить, что заклинательница имела в виду, но, стоило ему моргнуть, как она исчезла. На вершине острова остались только каменный стол и скамья — ни Лань И, ни её гуциня, ни даже кроликов.  
Юноши в который раз за время их странного подземного путешествия переглянулись.  
А затем Вэй Ин пожал плечами и первым спустился на следующую ступень.

***

По возвращении из пещеры Вэй Ина и Лань Чжаня ждал совершенно невозможный для Гусу Лань переполох. Все, кто попадался им на пути, громко удивлялись и дружно показывали в сторону ланьши. Добравшись же до комнат учителя Циженя, оба юноши были уже крайне измотаны, но всё ещё не понимали, чем вызвана такая странная всеобщая реакция на их появление.  
— Ванцзи!  
Вэй Ин с удовольствием пронаблюдал за тем, как Лань Сичень порывисто вскочил из-за стола и кинулся было к брату, но, опомнившись, замер и жадно уставился на него.  
«Ну хоть кто-то в Гусу Лань унаследовал живой характер Лань И!» — порадовался Вэй Ин.  
— Где вы были? — грозно вопросил учитель Цижень, который явно не разделял радости Лань Сиченя.  
— Купались в Ледяном источнике, — просто ответил Вэй Ин. — Не так уж долго нас и не было...  
— Вас не было почти два дня, — возразил Лань Сичень. Даже будучи главой Ордена, которому вроде бы никто не указ, он из уважения к учителю следовал порядкам, заведённым в Облачных Глубинах, и старался вести себя сдержанно. Обычно это давалось ему сравнительно легко, но в минуты необычайного волнения весь наносной лоск затрещал по швам.  
Вэй Ин удивлённо присвистнул. Лань Чжань ограничился недоверчиво нахмуренными бровями, но и это выражение изумления быстро пропало с его лица. Младший Нефрит был более успешным учеником Циженя.  
— Что ж... Придётся, наверное, рассказать, — покачал головой Вэй Ин. И, видя, что Лань Чжань не намерен ни возражать ему, ни брать роль рассказчика на себя, постарался вкратце пересказать старшим Иным события в пещере.  
— Иньская печать... — задумчиво повторил Лань Сичень. — Это бы объяснило, каким образом Ордену Вэнь удаётся находить всё больше и больше Тёмных Иных. В прежние времена их никогда не инициировалось в таком количестве. Вкупе с информацией о печати это... выглядит более понятно.  
Учитель Цижень, поглаживая бородку, кивнул с важным видом.  
Перебрасываясь короткими фразами и изредка задавая ученикам уточняющие вопросы, Лань Сичень и Лань Цижень пришли к выводу, что разглашать всем Орденам об открытии печати не стоит. Лань Чжань передал осколок, завёрнутый в ткань, брату, а тот, в свою очередь, переложил его в зачарованный ларец, который мгновенно отсёк от Иных обломок печати и его Тёмную ауру.  
Вэй Ин с любопытством уставился на ларчик, пытаясь понять, как реализована эта защита. Заклинание на удивление легко поддалось.  
Стоило Вэй Ину рассмотреть плетение заклятья, как на него одновременно уставились оба старших заклинателя.  
— Ванцзи... Господин Вэй... Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — неожиданно вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лань Сичень.  
— Да, вполне неплохо, — отозвался Вэй Ин. — Только кушать хочется.  
— А как насчёт... Впрочем, нет, это подождёт, — оборвал сам себя Лань Сичень. — Я сейчас же распоряжусь, чтобы вам принесли свежую одежду и горячую еду.  
Юноши с благодарностью за заботу поклонились, и Лань Сичень отпустил их отдыхать.

***

— Как думаете, учитель, скоро они заметят?  
— Не столь важно, как скоро это заметят они. Важно, что скоро это заметят остальные. И если Лань Ванцзи можно оставить в Облачных Глубинах, то молодой господин Вэй меньше чем через две недели уезжает в Юньмэн. Фэнмянь, вероятно, очень удивится, когда вместо ученика третьего ранга в Пристань Лотоса вернётся Высший Иной.  
— Придётся ему рассказать.  
— Да, придётся...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Между прочим, в китайском гороскопе кот и кролик — это один и тот же год. А ещё, говорят, они по вкусу похожи... XD  
** Поскольку способности Иного, в отличие от способностей заклинателя, невозможно развить в любом человеческом ребёнке, в нашем изложении кланы ищут детей-Иных по всей Империи, забирают у родителей и обучают с самого младшего возраста, готовя к последующей инициации и дальнейшей службе клану. Старшие Иные усыновляют и удочеряют детей-Иных, и те фактически заменяют им родных. Кровных родственников вроде Лань Чжаня и Лань Сиченя среди Иных очень мало, поэтому отношения между ними особенно близкие и доверительные.
> 
> ОДС: Я знаю, что это была очень длинная и переполненная информацией глава, но без неё не обойтись. Иньская печать и Сюэ Чуанхай — важные элементы сюжета (в нашем случае даже более важные, чем в каноне), и никто, кроме Лань И, не мог рассказать о них героям.  
Ну ничего, дальше нас ждёт небольшая передышка и миленькое неловкое взаимодействие ВаньСяней друг с другом =))


End file.
